Fire Emblem: Wake up already!
by tuvarkz
Summary: Fire Emblem: Awakening fanfic/self-insert. Charles wakes up with amnesia, and shortly becomes tactician of the Shepherds. How will he manage an army and act as matchmaker at the same time? Same Tactician than in Gerome Finds Out. ChromxSumia, AvatarxCherche, GeromexLucina
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, and the rest of the legal stuff I should write I'm not sure of.**

A strange dream… I don't know what is really going on. It's just me, and a man I am sure is my best friend. His name is Chrom, and I am Charles. I cannot recall any of our past together, nor our individual pasts, but that is information I know. The man in front of us is obviously evil, his name is Validar. Yet I do not remember what evil deeds he has committed, but he is our enemy and he must be killed.

We strike in unison, covering each other and blocking the sorcerer's magical strikes. Together, we bring him down.

"DAMN YOU BOTH!"

As he falls, I see him trying to land a last blow on Chrom, my friend. I use my body as a shield, and fall to the floor. He then approaches me and, with a face of relief, he says: "That's the end of him. Thanks to you, we carried the day."

My head starts hurting, my vision going red, and Chrom, worried, asks me what's wrong.

Yet, his expression changes, showing pain.

"This-this is not your fault…" As he takes some steps back, there is a dagger of lighting on his chest, and then I see my hand. It is brimming with remnants of thunder magic, used in close range.

"P-promise me…you'll…escape this place…promise me…"

He then collapses on the ground, and I can hear Validar's laughter echoing, as darkness surrounds me. Chrom? CHROM!

As the dream fades away, my memory of it becomes cloudy, the sorcerer's name lost in my thoughts. My name is Charles, and apart from the dream, any knowledge other than my skills and battle tactics is non-existent.

"Chrom, we have to do something" The feminine, high pitched voice starts to bring my consciousness

"And what do you suppose we do?" That voice…I feel like I've heard it already.

"I-I don't know!"

As I wake up, I see two humans crouching above me. Chrom? The man with the blue hair is certainly him, yet I do not recognize the blond, childlike woman.

"I see that you're awake now." He is definitively Chrom

"Hey there" The girl smiles. She does look a little cute like that.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the grass, you know. Give me your hand." As I do so, I notice that in my hand, there is a purple mark. Three pairs on eyes disposed on a baseless triangle. It looks quite sinister.

"Where am I… Chrom?" My head does still hurt a little as I try to remember

An armored, serious knight approaches me: "Be careful, sir. This man must be a Plegian spy."

"Plegia? Where are we anyways?" I seem to have forgotten any geographical notion of this place. Damnit memory, good selective deletion you've done.

"Sire, this must be a facade. Let me dispose of him."

"No, wait. He may have lost his memory." Chrom then looks at me, and says: "Do you at least remember your name?"

"Yes, my name is Charles." The knight seems to be particularly distrusting of me. Yet, being a tactician, I would not disapprove myself of such an action.

"We are in the halidom of Ylisse. Well, Charles, what were you doing in a bed of grass?"

"I do not remember anything from before waking up, except some knowledge of my own capabilities. But, this grass isn't that bad for taking a nap if I fell asleep on it I suppose." I keep the vague memories of the dream a secret.

"Hah! Chrom, we might have found someone interesting to talk to." The girl's comment comes, and as the knight is about to respond, she says: "Oops! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Lissa, Chrom being my older brother, and this knight here is Sir Frederick the Serious."

"I like Frederick the Wary better." Well, it seems that at least these three aren't the average person. "Still, sir, I think this forgetting everything-"

"It's called amnesia, I think." Lissa interrupted the knight, who faked a cough, and continued

"-is a big pile of pegasus dung. This one must be quite the talented spy, to fake such a confused stare."

"But Frederick, what if he is saying the truth? We'll be taking him to town and sort out what's going on."

Well, given the situation, I couldn't ask for a better deal. Chrom does seem to be quite the compassive and comprehensive man. I'm lucky he was the one to find me.

"In any case, we are the Shepherds, serving under the Exalt Emmeryn."

"So you tend sheep in full armor? Guess wolves gotta have some really sharp teeth around here."

"Yes. Anyways, Charles, that name of yours sounds pretty foreign to me. Well, we can discuss it later, so-"

"Chrom! The town is on fire!

Then we hear screams coming from the nearby. Chrom then decides to give orders to the other two.

"Shepherds, let's go help the villagers!"

"Chrom, what about Charles?" At least they haven't forgotten about me, Frederick being the one wondering about what to do with me.

"If he's not catching fire, we can worry about him later."

I decide to intervene, stating: "I can help. I know my way around with sword and tome!"

"Good, then come with us."

As we start rushing to the town, Frederick starts ranting: "Sir, this man is armed, which could lead us to his true inten-"

"Later, Frederick. I won't refuse a helping hand when it's the commoners that are endangered."

We interrupt our movement as we reach the main plaza. The nearby buildings are set ablaze, as the bandits roam around the place. The bandit leader seems to be stationed at the town hall's entrance, wielding an axe. He then yells: "Get to it, lads! Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! We got an example to set for these Ylisseans! I'll keep this buttercup for myself!" From behind him, a tied woman is screaming for help. That guy is so dead; I'll make sure of it.

We then approach the bandits. Lissa stays behind us at all times, while we engage in combat with the bandits.

"Frederick, handle that axeman, while we dispatch these other two! Lissa, stay near so you can heal any wounds we get!"

Whereas Frederick has no problem impaling the bandit he is facing with his lance, both me and Chrom obtain minor injuries as we dispatch our foes. Lissa then approaches us and heals our wounds with her staff.

"Sir, mages!" As we see, both are already creating fireballs to launch at us. I open my tome, and a couple bolts of lightning dispel the fires. The enemy magi seem to be surprised, and Chrom and I take advantage and stab their hearts before they can realize what just happened.

However, as we turn around, we see that Frederick is cornered by two axemen and a couple myrmidons. The knight is managing to parry their blows, but he is unable to launch an attack himself. The myrmidons are the first to notice that the magi are dead and head for us. As me and Chrom dispatch them, Frederick handles the other two bandits with ease.

In this moment, I start thinking about the group's situation. Frederick is clearly much more experienced in combat than either me or Chrom, but he seems to be nearing his full potential as a combatant, which we may, instead, surpass with ease.

"Lissa, heal Frederick! Chrom and I will handle their leader!" As I shout these orders, Chrom and I approach the leader.

"Drop your weapons, else this wench's head will be the one to drop!" Chrom curses as the bandit starts raising his axe, but I react faster. A bolt of lightning breaks the ropes and the villager runs away. The bandit laughs, and continues: "So you got tricks under your sleeve, huh? Come sheepy sheepy, you face the mighty Garrick!"

His arrogance is his end. His axe slashes are slow and predictable, and after the first two, Chrom slashes at him in the chest. He tries to counter, but he is too slow, as I am already behind him.

"Checkmate!"

Garrick sees the sword protruding from his chest, and he yells as his life ends.

"Well, that's the end of it." Chrom seems far more relaxed, as we have already helped the villagers put out the fires, and I pronounce these words with relief.

"It's quite good fortune that we arrived just in time! But, Charles, tactics, swords and sorcery? Wow! Is there anything you aren't good at?" Lisa seems cheerful as always, yet her constant state of excitement has started to annoy me. Just a little, as she seems to be a genuinely good person.

"You aren't exactly helpless indeed." Chrom seems to be a little suspicious of me by saying these words. Yet, it's natural.

"Perhaps now could you explain how you arrived here?" Frederick asks

"I understand your suspicion of me; after all, it's the logical course of action. Yet I am telling you the truth, and I've shared with you all that I know." The vague memories of the dream stay secret though, as they are almost gone with the fight. The only thing that remains in my head is that Chrom was in it.

"You fought to save Ylisseans, and that's enough, and that's what my heart says." Frederick seems to be about to talk but Chrom continues: "Frederick, before you say anything, consider the benefits. With brigands and bad neighbors, we could certainly use someone with Charles's talents. Besides, I believe him."

"Thanks, Chrom." Phew

"So, Charles, will you join us?"

"Of course." Well, this has been a pretty good day. Dispatched a few bandits, and got hired as a tactician and soldier of a small group.

The village mayor offers us a feast in our honor, but Frederick politely refuses, as we have to head back to Ylisstol, Ylisse's capital and where the Exalt resides.

"Wait, we're not staying? Frederick, sometimes I hate you."

"You had told me you'd get used to this. Sleeping in a bed of twigs, hunting our meal, and others."

"Yes, but not when we get offered free food!"

"Frederick is quite the stern lieutenant."

"Stern is just one way to put it" Lisa still seems a little angry. Well I can do without one feast. My stomach does seem pissed off at the knight, though.

"Sir, we might need to discuss more serious matters. These bandits spoke with a Plegian accent."

I try to add something to the conversation, saying: "So I'd assume that Plegia is this bad neighbor you spoke of earlier, Chrom?"

"Yes, they are constantly sending soldiers disguised as bandits, trying to spark a war between the two countries."

"Well, shall we get going? I'd rather have us covering as much distance as possible today."

"Come on Charles, Ylisstol isn't so far away." I smile, as I follow the group.

**Author's Note: Welcome to the Prologue to my FE:A fanfic, it's a retelling of the main story, with some small twists. It's still shorter than some people would expect, but *puts on sunglasses* DEAL WITH IT. Well, going on another topic, as I'd like not to disclose much of the story that I've planned, I need reviews guys. I cannot judge how good was the ending of Gerome Finds Out as no reviews were written for it, and reviews, in any case, are a morality boon to me continuing this fanfic, and the more reviews I get, the faster the next chapters will come out. I have to deal with university, playing videogames, reading, and others so please try to be comprehensive that a constant amount of reviews will lead me to reserving more daily/weekly time to continuing the story. I will also get to work on a cover image, expect something in 3-4 weeks. The series will stay T for now, until some more "mature" content is introduced. I will do my best to include all the main story's characters, yet the bonus paralogue characters may or may not be introduced, and they may appear in a different situation. Cherche AND Gaius may both appear earlier than in the game. Expect the thief blackmailing as many people as he can, or doing favors, for sweets. Yay, sweets!**

**Update: Just saw the new reviews for Gerome Finds Out. Here you will find ANGRY CHERCHE MODE scenes. Run, tactician, run!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. Not trying to make profit out of this so don't try to stalk me, lawyers. I'm not even cute to begin with.**

**Author's Note: Yeah, I think that the prologue sucked as it was almost a straight retelling of what happened in-game. Don't worry, though, with each chapter Cherche's arrival is nearing, and there will be someone else arriving early this chapter! BEWARE: Relatively long chapter ahead.**

So I figured out, that the numbers I could read around Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, and myself were the way I visualized our combat capabilities. Call it tactician's intuitive analysis or whatever, but that's the way my mind showed it to me. Luckily, it also included their current weaponry and its status as well.

"Bear meat again?" We had already made camp around a clearing near the main road, and Lissa was even more pissed off. She had been denied a feast, and bear meat didn't seem her favorite. I did like the taste, so I was eating it as fast as I could.

"We must eat what the land provides, milady." Maybe Chrom and Lissa were nobility? I'd ask about it tomorrow, as I was too focused on the delicious bear meat. Yummy!

"But not when it smells like old boots!" The bear meat smelled like bear meat. Strong aroma, strong flavor.

I then noticed that Frederick hadn't touched his meat either: "Sir Frederick, you haven't touched your bear meat either!"

"Well, er- I had a large lunch earlier!" Did he have something against bear meat as well?

"Then, can I have your portion as seconds?"

Chrom watched at me, saying: "Let's split it." Of course, he had to be another big eater.

"Sounds good to me!" Better half extra portion than no extra portion at all.

Lissa eventually ate her ration, but as she seemed to take out a little thing from her bag-Candy? As she was about to eat it, shadow leaped at her, taking it away.

"Hey! You-"

Frederick caught the thief by the neck, saying to him: "Where do you think you are going, you little burglar?"

"No…sweets…in weeks…need…sugar…SWEETS!"

As the knight was about to give the young man a beating, I said: "Stop it Frederick. We might have an use for him."

Frederick dropped the man, saying: "For this thief?"

The man then answered: "I prefer the terms lock-opener or treasure hunter, sir. The name's Gaius."

"So, Gaius, I understand you like sweets very much, right?" Someone who could lurk in the shadows was always useful in any group.

"Yes, although it leans closely on an addiction."

Chrom and Frederick looked at me, puzzled, as I continued: "So how about we make a deal? You join our group, and we'll get you a constant flow of sugar in the form of different sweets as payment, other than standard stuff. Can you only lock picks, steal, and spy, though?"

"Deal! Yet I can also fight" He showed us the iron sword he was carrying.

"Charles, we can't allow a thief to join the Shepherds!" Frederick seemed angered at this

"Frederick the Wary, we might need him somehow. As of right now, the three of us are medium units, with you being a midway between medium and heavy. Gaius is a really fast one in terms of speed, making him ideal for surprise attacks and a myriad of other tactics. In addition, by his looks, he might actually be addicted to sugar. Depriving him of it would be dangerous for himself or other passerbies."

"So he gets to keep my candy!?" Lissa seemed angered now

"Perhaps you have some more in that bag? You probably carried extra ones, didn't you?"

"Yes, but still, IT WAS MY CANDY!"

"Learn to share for the greater good, Lissa. I agree with Charles in that we might need someone like him in the Shepherds. None matches the description of a lightning-fast unit that Charles gave. Yet, Gaius, as long as you are with us, no more stealing from the innocent, ok?" Chrom gave the thief a serious look.

Gaiu nodded: "Agreed."

"Milord, given our new, erm…recruit to the Shepherds, I suggest that we split tonight's rounds in four parts. Gaius should take the first, while I keep watch over him. After I finish the second, you will take the third round, and Charles the last."

As Frederick and Gaius made watch, the rest of us fell asleep. Of course, I might have forgotten to mention that I am a really heavy sleeper.

Am I some sort of prophet now? This dream now shows me with the most beautiful pink-haired woman in the world. Her beauty eclipses the sunset we are appreciating together. I look in her serene eyes and as I am about to say: "Dear Cher-"my dream is interrupted. It doesn't help that the memories of it are also about to fade away, yet her face remains clear. Gods, she's beautiful.

"Ow!" I feel back in my pain as Frederick has lifted me and punched me in the face. "Why did you do that?"

Gaius is looking at me with a strange expression, as Frederick places me into the ground: "Because that's the only thing that could wake you up. The earthquake didn't get even affect you. Tried shouting, pushing you around, lifting you, slapping you. Glad this worked. Now, look around."

Chrom and Lissa are missing. The trees are burning slowly, as if there was an explosion of fire. We then hear a scream. It's Lissa. "Let's go!" Frederick jumps on his horse, as me and Gaius dash around. It helps that the trees slow down Frederick's horse, otherwise we'd be left behind.

We find them unscathed, yet there is an army of walking corpses. What the hell is going on here? Ironically, hell seems a proper description of the situation.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" Frederick asks, although the answer seems, as of right now, rather obvious.

Gaius suddenly whispers to me: "Are these two noblemen?"

"So it seems, I'll ask them on that later. Keep your mouth shut about that. We'll discuss it later." I whisper it back as quietly as possible.

"Frederick! Charles!" She seems to be ignoring Gaius, or was hoping he had died. Oh gods, she can be cruel.

"Chrom, are these beings common around here?" As a tactician, getting corpses raised to fight again is something I certainly I do not want to deal with. The only reasonable tactic would be to burn any corpse we leave, which is rather messy, noticeable, and problematic overall.

"I promise you, they are not of Ylisse."

"Thank the gods no one is injured." Well, it seems Frederick does really care about these two. A loyal retainer is a reliable soldier.

"Thank the masked man who saved me! Wait, where is he now?"

I say "I think we should dispatch these…beings first. We can worry about the masked man later, ok?"

Chrom nods. The fires in the trees seem to be starting to decrease in intensity, revealing their magic nature.

"Chrom, you with me at the front! Frederick, protect Lissa as she heals us! Gaius, stay nearby and finish off anything that shows an opening!" We dispatch a couple of those erm… undead? Yes, they are certainly neither dead nor alive, and the term seems to be quite appropriate. There seem to be more, and with just four of us fighting, we might not stand a chance. A couple of them approach and we cut them down again, yet there are even more now, approaching.

We then see a red- armored cavalier impale one of the Risen, saying: "Captain Chrom! I'm coming! I knew I shouldn't have left them!" On closer inspection, the knight is a female. She then looks at the undead, and challenges them, saying: "All right, burnt face creeps! Who wants a taste of my lance next? I know where to use it, right up your-" As she's about to complete what I believe is a rather terribly bad-mouthed expression to say for a woman, a long haired man appears, interrupting her.

"Hold, milady!"

"Huh?"

"Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust? Leave war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love." Is he actually FLIRTING? Right now, in the middle of slowly burning trees, facing undead fighters? Especially considering that the knight isn't exactly a textbook beauty.

I shout to them: "Hey, we in the middle of a fight to the death with undead soldiers over here!"

The man glares at me, and then faces the woman again, saying: "Alas, the situation forces me to express myself in simple words. Darling, would you marry me?"

"First of all, the name is Sully, a Sheperd, not darling. Second, here's your answer!" She dismounts and kicks him in the loins, mounting up again as soon as she's done. She's a Shepherd too? Good, reinforcements.

"OOF! G-goodness, those shapely legs can surely kick! Milady, at least allow me to help you dispose with these abominations!"

"Just stop staring at me like that!"

I then say: "What can you do in any case, Ruffles?"

"My name is Virion, and as it happens, I am an archer! The archest of archers, in fact! As such, I'd rather be kept one step away from peril!" Arrogant prick, I am so angry at him that I just might get him killed just to not have to deal with him. He better have the skills to back up those claims.

"Then, Virion, behind us and start shooting the undead that approach so we finish them off! Sully, cover our right flank!"

"Who are you to give me orders, anyways?" She then turns to Chrom, expecting an answer!

I go on, saying: "I am Charles, new tactician of the Shepherds, of course!"

With renewed morale, we start sweeping through the waves of their group. As I suspected, Virion is just slightly better than the average army archer. He is so getting benched once I have no more need of his skills. I swear on it.

As their numbers reduce, I notice a rather stronger undead wielding an axe and a skull-white mask. Their leader? So it seemed to be.

"Sully, Virion, Gaius, make an opening for Chrom and me! We'll dispatch their leader!" The both of us then approach the big undead being. As I dodge and parry his blows, trying to find an opening on where to slash, Chrom is also helping me distract him. I then notice an opening and slash it. The being then turns to face me, and that's his last action. He gave his back to Chrom, who leaps and decapitates the being.

As we wipe the rest of them, we notice that as they fall, their corpses slowly turn into shadowy coils that evaporate in the air. We then notice that a young masked man is standing around a circle of slowly disintegrating undead. Frederick notes what is obvious, yet the masked man stays silent. I take the time to notice that figure is rather poor on masculinity. Could he be a woman, or rather just a man cursed with lack of physical manliness? Poor men that are cursed in such a way, yet they are needed for the manlier ones to stand out.

Lissa then approaches him, timidly saying: "Uh, I never got to thank you for earlier, so, thanks. You were very brave."

Chrom then says: "You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. What might be yours?"

The masked man then says, in a voice that seems to be faked: "You may call me Marth."

Chrom is surprised, saying: "Marth? Like the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

The man answered, impassive: "I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned." He then left us.

"Mm? What teetering where? Wait!" Lissa seems not to have understood. A warning of a calamity? Does this have anything to do with the vision I had before meeting Chrom? I can't recall any details of it other than the presence of Chrom in it, and I comment:

"Not the talking type it seems."

Frederick remarks again: "It appears his skills are others."

With the battle, it was about only one hour until sunrise, and Frederick decided for us to keep marching towards Ylisstol. Gaius then approached me, saying: "So, you told me there'd be sweets?"

"I'll get you some once we have some free time in Ylisstol."

"Good, or else I'll tell everyone that you were dreaming about a woman. Did anyone ever tell you that you talk while asleep? With that amnesia of yours, it was probably Lissa, huh? Chrom won't be happy about this…" He smiled slyly. Damned thief, not even twelve hours after joining and he was blackmailing me already?

"Ok, but it wasn't Lissa, I can swear on it. The woman in my dreams had pink hair."

"Oooh, it seems you are actually saying the truth, boss!" Gaius's grin went wider. Rat dastard, what was he planning to do? "Still, Chrom will get angry if he thinks it was Lissa you were dreaming of."

Chrom poked me, saying: "What are you and Gaius whispering about?"

"We were just discussing how many sweets he'll get." I fake my concern over Gaius telling on what I said while asleep.

The man smiled, saying: "Don't worry. I can make sure he'll get more than enough."

We eventually reached Ylisstol without much other talk, other than Lissa teasing Frederick constantly, and Virion being fully ignored by Sully. The city was really large, as I commented: "So this is Ylisstol, the capital…so many people."

Frederick, relieved, said: "It seems that it was spared of the chaos we encountered, thank the gods. The earthquake was probably limited to the forest."

"That's a relief." Lissa seemed quite happy at having arrived.

Then, we heard a nearby, unknown voice. It was an old civilian: "Look! The Exalt has come to see us!"

Then I saw her. Guarded just by a pair of soldiers, she was wearing a light green tunic, her long blonde hair adorned with a golden ornament behind it. Her being exuded peace and tranquility, as if she harbored no evil at all. And, did she resemble Lissa somehow? Their hair color is quite similar.

I then turned to Frederick: "So, she is the Exalt? Is it safe for her to walk around like this?"

He answered: "Lady Emmeryn is a symbol of peace, what we Ylisseans appreciate the most. Long ago, at the beginning of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. Yet it was laid low by our first exalt, who had joined forces with the divine dragon. The Exalt reminds us of the peace we fought for."

"She is needed with Plegia advocating for a war, she's a calming presence amongst our people." Chrom commented this with a smile.

"Then the Ylisseans are blessed to have her as their leader."

"Yes! She's also the best big sister one could wish for!" Lissa's comment made me realize what was going on.

I looked at both Chrom and Lissa, saying: "Wait… if she's your sister…that means…you said you were "shepherds"!"

Frederick then commented: "You knew Chrom's name but not this?"

Chrom smiled again, saying: "We just have a very LARGE amount of sheep, that's it."

I then bowed, saying: "Prince Chrom! Please forgive my lousy manners, sire! I should not have acted in such a way in your presence!"

The prince then placed a hand on my shoulder, saying calmly: "Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities."

So he was modest. That was good, as we seemed to naturally have become friends. "So that explains why Frederick keeps putting up with you!"

"Indeed, thus are the sacrifices I make for the realm…"

Chrom then said: "It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her? I nodded, and Frederick ordered: "Sully, take Virion and Gaius to the Shepherd's headquarters."

Sully said a simple: "Sir!" before she took both off, and as they were leaving, I said: "Don't worry, Gaius! I'll get you your sweets!"

We then headed to the palace. The walls were covered with marble, and it seemed like a work of art in itself. We walked into an inner courtyard, where Emmeryn was waiting. A white-haired woman clad in golden armor was behind her, spear in hand.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. How did you fare?"

Chrom said: "Well, we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while."

"That's wonderful, and how are our people faring?"

"Safe as they can be Emm, but the borders need watching. The bandits crossed over from Plegia."

The woman behind Emmeryn intervened: "Forgive me, milord. Intercepting them was the duty of my pegasus knights."

"No, Phila. Your duty is to protect the Exalt."

"And besides, we had plenty of help!" Lissa was the one to intervene now

Emmeryn asked: "Ah, you speak of your new companion here?"

Chrom introduced me, saying: "This is Charles. He fought bravely with us against the bandits, and I have decided to make him a Shepherd, our new tactician."

She then addressed me, saying: "It seems as Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Charles."

I answered, saying: "Not at all, milady. It is my honor and pleasure to serve a country of such noble values."

Frederick interrupted: "Forgive me, your Grace, but Charles claims to have lost his memory, but it's just a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility of him being a brigand or a Plegian spy."

Chrom gave an angry look at Frederick, and Emmeryn turned to him, her calmness not being broken: "Yet you allowed him into the castle, Chrom. Does this man have your trust?"

"Yes, he risked his life for our people, and that has granted him my faith."

She then turned to me, and said, smiling: "Well then, Charles…It seems you have earned Chrom's faith, and thus you have mine as well."

I bowed, saying: "Milady, I am not worthy of such high esteem, yet I thank you for trusting my person." Yes, I can talk politely and flourishingly, almost as much as Virion if I want to. I just don't enjoy doing it.

The Exalt then and said: "But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed with such a tireless guardian, who I hope they remember to mention from time to time…"

"They do occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace. Phila, I've assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?"

"Yes, milord. They have been sighted all across Ylisse."

Emmeryn then addressed her brother, saying: "Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us."

"Of course."

Lissa then turned to me, and said: "I think that's our cue, Charles! C'mon, there's a place I want to show you."

As we were leaving the palace, she commented: "I did not know you were capable of such polite speech, Charles. Yet you spoke normally in any other situation."

"I can speak with flourished words when the situation is worthy of it. In any case, you were going to lead me into the Shepherds' headquarters, I assume?"

"Aww, Charles, it is so hard to surprise you! Why did you ask, anyways?"

"Well, I promised Gaius some sweets the next time I saw him."

"Oh, I can share some with you for that. I got quite the large supply of candy and others under lock in my room…OH NO! Charles, we need to hurry!"

**PS: It is pretty obvious what Lissa is fearing. In any case, Gaius blackmailing as many people as he can for candies will be happening. Do not expect LissaxGaius, though. Virion will not have many appearances, other than the fact that there is a big cast to handle, as well as that I don't like him. He's a mediocre unit in any case, and his self-flattery doesn't do him any favors. Count till Cherche appears: 3 chapters.**

**Haven't started working on the cover illustration as of now, as I don't have neither a stable surface nor a comfortable place to work on it. Yes I can draw as well. Reviews are needed!**

**I am sorry if the first chapter was lacking, as I rushed it; took my time with this one.**

_**There are no easy roads, just easy mistakes.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. I'm not even cute, so I'd rather not to be stalked by you, lawyers.**

**Author's note: Read the comments. This fanfic will have a major deviation from the story (just not yet). There will be small changes mostly until about the beginning of the Valm arc. There will be some BIG CHANGES then. Promise. I've got it roughly all planned out. University and gaming (still working on making my ultimate FE:A team, and yet to start working on my Pokémon eugenic-enhanced team as well, plus biology ain't the easiest of courses you know) are consuming more and more time, so chapter production will start to slow down. My current goal is to do 2-3 chapters per week, so don't worry about the fanfic being left in the air. I hate fanfics that don't have an ending, so I will try to take this one to its end. Also, sorry for taking a long time on this one, started doing other stuff.**

"Here they are, Charles, the Shepherds' headquarters!" Lissa's excited words would have better fitted a stronghold more than just a small fort not so far away from Ylisstol. Inside, a blonde, high-class looking woman approached Lissa, saying: "Lissa, my darling, I've sprouted a dozen gray hairs fretting over you! And when I expect you to return? Sully brings this flirtatious womanizer-" She gave a look at a Virion that was full of bruises. I held an inner laugh at him. The archest of archers? He couldn't even hold his own against a woman whose path was that of healing? Intuitive analysis, it was really helpful."- and an uncultured burglar! I've spent the last few hours trying to teach him some manners!"

Lissa then said: "This is Charles. Sully probably talked about him before, and he's to be our new tactician!" She then continued to chat with her friend, about the hardships of sleeping in the wild and other things.

Gaius had a terrible look, but his face illuminated as he saw me arrive, and dashed to behind my side. At a desperate whisper from him, I passed him some sweets. The poor guy deserved it. A spike-haired axeman then appeared. "So this is the new tactician everyone's been talking about? The Teach's got some stuff for you, squirt! *burp*"

Lissa quickly whispered to me: "My friend is Maribelle, and he's Vaike. You'll warm up to them."

I was the tactician of this group. I would not afford such disrespect to my person: "Vaike, I'd rather like for you to apologize for your lack of respect towards me, or in that respect, to the present ladies as well. If you want, we could decide this on a friendly duel."

Maribelle grinned, saying: "At least this one has a little of culture, Lissa, even if a little too violent for my tastes. This day wasn't a total disappointment."

"So you are another fancy talker like Ruffles over there, squirt!" He pointed at Virion. Oh, that made a little more sense at least. Virion's situation was still funny. Even more than considering his name seemed to be from a now dead language in which "Vis" stood to indicate power or force, attributed to men. I took a quick look at Vaike. Great endurance and strength, but he lacked in skill and physical resilience, and had an average speed, the archetypal fighter. "In the courtyard, now!"

"So, no one noticed me. Again." Did I just hear the faintest of voices near the wall? Must have been my mind. Vaike passed by a weapon rack and grabbed a blunt axe. I approached it too and picked a blunt sword, before we both headed off to the courtyard. If I was to be superficially analyzed, one would initially notice that I was skilled in both magic and weaponry, and probably a master of none. Yet he did not know that I had always had been more adept at the practice of swordsmanship than at the practice or magic.

Other than Gaius, Maribelle and Lissa watching us, there was a woman with lenses in a magus's outfit in the courtyard. She was studying us? So it seemed. I'd ask her conclusions after this. An objective view on my capabilities would be better than mine, which was obviously subjective.

The duel was over in five minutes. Vaike didn't land one single blow, I landed all of mine. With a last blow to the back of his head, he fell on his back. I smirked at him, saying: "Who's the teacher now, Vaike? Lesson one: Axe almost always loses to sword."

As the woman with lenses approached, I had the time to notice her. Her way of looking was absolutely objective and scientific, and her hair was red. She first looked at me, and said: "My name is Miriel. You seem to be skilled at both magic and swords, yet you have always preferred the latter, which has gimped your magical potential a little, yet without fully obstructing it. You'll make for a fine tactician indeed." She then looked at Vaike, saying: "Yet you still need to learn an even more basic lesson, Vaike. You can't win with brute force, you should be more calculating in your axe strikes, and be more nimble."

Vaike then scratched his head, saying: "Well, I think that proves you right. Now, what was your name?"

"It is Charles, and you will only refer to me with that name, or by my title of tactician. Now, as my first decision as tactician, I won't allow any conflicts, insults, or grudges whatsoever within this group's members. So, you must apologize to the ladies, Vaike." He did so, and I smiled.

Sully then arrived from behind, saying: "So you've managed to tame Vaike? That's certainly good, Charles. Chrom has arrived; he's waiting for all of use in the mess hall." I helped Vaike get up and we all headed there.

Chrom was waiting for us, as he sighed, saying: "Charles, you get here and first thing you do is give a beating to Vaike? Well, at least it seems you have gotten on his good side now." He smiled: "On the war council, we have taken the decision that we will go ask Regna Ferox for help with Plegia's increasingly aggressive behavior towards us. I'll only accept voluntaries."

A dark brown-haired woman then approached him, saying: "Chrom-Captain! Sir! I am happy you have returned to me-us!" She then continued walking, and tripped, her face hitting the floor. But there was something wrong. My analysis showed her being speedy and skillful even if unexperienced, more than enough for this to almost never happen. The floor on which she tripped was nearly completely flat. But, the way she talked, and looked at him. Oh, it was her blatantly obvious crush on him. Chrom helped her up, and she looked almost in ecstasy as he held her. "Sir! I'll be glad to join the expedition! Yet I don't think I am ready for combat? Would you mind me staying in the back, watching?"

Chrom smiled at her, saying: "You can do so if you wish, but remember that some lessons can only be learned through practice." He was totally oblivious to her crush on him, wasn't he? Sumia looked quite the nice person. I might help her with that. Chrom had a quite large stomach, and that was the easiest way into his heart. Yet if I had to set up Chrom with someone, I'd have to make sure she was to be the potentially most perfect queen for Ylisse. Emmeryn was a little past her dating age, nor did she show any remarks of having a partner of sorts. She was most probably planning for Chrom to succeed her. Well, and Lissa was undoubtly loyal to her big brother. Three siblings that had subconsciously decided on how the ruling would be distributed? It would at least save me from having to assign someone to watch Chrom's back from any "friends", at least within Ylisse.

Maribelle refused while saying something about barbarians in that region, as Sully, Vaike, Virion, Miriel, and Gaius decided to join. I myself said: "Of course I'll be joining the expedition, as this group's tactician." I liked the title.

Yet I heard again the faintest of voices, the same one I had heard before: "I will join, too! Wait, can anyone hear or see me?" Was I imagining things? Chrom then dismissed everyone, warning us that we would depart first hour in the morning. Frederick would be joining too, I assumed. He was the younger siblings' sworn shield after all.

Lissa showed me an empty room, provided with a bed, a desk, and a wardrobe. I made a quick pass by the kitchen to eat something small, and then I spent an hour planning strategies, before falling asleep on my bed.

I dreamed again, yet this time was different. It was the same beautiful woman again, yet we were leaving a pair of children behind in our house, in the care of a couple of friends. The children resembled us, and that ring on her finger, we were married? She was riding a black wyvern, I don't hear what she called it. We see a large spire surrounded by dark clouds. There is an army of the undead beings on the outside, and as Chrom meets me on the battlefield, the two of us are given an opening to enter the spire, as the image I see goes blank. Even if this time I awake without any sort of violence to my person, the dream starts to fade as well. The only memory of the dream that remains strongly is that the pink haired woman is my wife now, and we have a couple of lovely children. Yet we seemed so worried while on the battlefield, why? The sun was starting to rise, my usual waking time.

We break our fast in the mess hall early, but there is strangely an extra bowl and cup. A ghost is haunting this place? Well, at least Virion seems to have recovered from whatever sort of punishment he received yesterday at the hands of Vaike. That ought to be a sort of strength on its own, so he might actually deserve his name. I notice that as we leave, Gaius is stocking up on those muffins that were available to pick.

As we were moving forward through the mainroad, a cavalier in green armor approached us. He then waved his hand in greeting while saying: "Sorry, I woke up late and saw you all gone! I followed your tracks here, but I had to miss on the breakfast! Fresh bread and those tasty-looking muffins!"

Chrom turned to Vaike, asking him: "Did you remember to tell Stahl about the expedition?"

Vaike scratched his head, and answered: "Well, the Vaike doesn't forget things. He just sometimes doesn't remember them."

Then Miriel interrupted: "Such as your axe? I found it on the armory as you were leaving the fort."

Vaike looked embarrassed: "As I said, the Vaike sometimes doesn't remember!" Guess he'd forget his name as well if he didn't say it so much.

I then turned to Gaius, who was by my side: "Pass me one of those muffins you stored."

"Booss!" He whined.

"Pass me one or I swear that as soon as I get training and duty schedules on my hands, you'll get the worst stuff."

He sighed and gave me one, and I approached Stahl: "Here. Gaius saved a muffin for himself, yet he decided to give it to you, since you haven't eaten anything yet. He's just a little timid, though." I gave him the muffin.

Stahl then waved to Gaius, saying cheerfully: "Thanks, friend! I'll repay you this great favor!" And now the group was bonding around. Good for team tactical coordination. Miriel then approached me and we started discussing tactics for a while, yet she seemed to lost interest, and started reading one of the books she was carrying.

"The plan is to pass via a bridge that should be within our view after we get past this hill, and head to this-" he marked a red circle on his map "-gate to Regna Ferox." As Frederick talked, we kept moving forward. Virion seemed to have sort of learned his lesson and place, as he talked with Stahl without giving Sully, Lissa, or Miriel any particular interest, nor Sumia, even if she might just have ignored him, drowned in her delight for being so close to Chrom, while trying to avoid tripping on the floor.

However, as we got within sight of the bridge, the undead were already there, in some sort of formation, as if waiting for us to arrive there. "Risen on sight! Shepherds, get ready!" At the command of Chrom, I started making a battle plan. Sumia was staying behind to watch, so I couldn't count her in. Risen probably was the term given to those undead beings.

"Frederick, stay behind to cover Lissa! Miriel and Virion take advantage of your range and don't get into the fray! Chrom and I will be charging the front lines! Stahl, cover Chrom! Gaius, cover me! Sully, Vaike, cover the flanks!"

Frederick looked at me, disappointed. He seemed quite eager to fight. "Frederick, you are the most experienced fighter amongst us! You need to wait for us to catch up so we don't end as loads!" He sighed, nodding, and we made formation.

Again, a faint voice said: "But where should I go? Hey, tactician, listen to me!" Seriously, mind, trying to play tricks with me? There was no one else!

The Risen before the bridge were spread wide, so, as we approached, I said: "Form an inverse arc! Let's push them back!" As we pushed our way through, I noticed Vaike had sustained a cut in the arm. "Vaike, go back with Lissa and get yourself patched up!"

Vaike nodded, and as he came back, he was bringing a different kind of axe in back, his iron axe held in his back. A hand axe? Well, what the bodies left couldn't go to waste. Sully seemed to be carrying a javelin that used to belong to one of the Risen as well.

We got them back to the bridge, and ordered: "Keep pushing! Frederick, leave Lissa to Miriel and Virion, and open us a way! Charge!" Frederick roared as he pushed his way through, his armor making him unstoppable by the unorganized Risen. As a big hole formed in their formation, the rest of us chopped their resistance to pieces. Yet as we cleared the bridge, I noticed that the veteran knight had sustained a superficial cut to the torso, his armor pierced.

"Go back, Frederick and stay in the rear! Lissa, you know what to do!" I noticed the undead myrmidon that was amongst the undead past the bridge. His weapon explained how Frederick had actually gotten hurt, it was an Armorslayer, a massive blade designed to tear through heavy armor. As a lightning bolt brought him down, I made sure to preserve the weapon.

Then, I noticed a couple old palisades, one on each side of the slight terrain height increase. Behind each, a Risen archer was waiting, bow in hand. "Stahl, Chrom, take the western palisade! Sully and I will take the eastern one! Frederick, help Vaike and Gaius hold the front! You three keep pushing forward with Virion and Miriel covering you! We'll reunite after that!"

As Miriel and Virion helped the middle group push slowly, Stahl and Sully quickly carried Chrom and me into the palisades, and we put the archers down as the two cavaliers swept the other nearby Risen. We then returned into the main group and made our way to the larger Risen, and I then shouted: "Sully, Stahl, keep charging at the chief and retreating! Chrom, when it loses balance, finish him!" The large Risen could land a strike on either knight, as they dashed past him weapons in hand, trying to distract and destabilize more than actually hurting, as Chrom approached.

What the undead didn't expect was the bolt of lightning that I shot at him, and the two cavaliers made it start moving its feet trying not to fall into the ground. Chrom then roared, as he decapitated it in one swift slash. The corpse then collapsed and dissolved into the shadows.

We then took a short break, as by now the sun was high in the sky and we were a little tired from the battle. I was surprised when Lissa told us all she had packed a fast lunch for everyone, and everyone took his break while eating. Frederick then commented me that the Longfort, a fortress across the large wall that split Regna Ferox and Ylisse, could be reachable within four hours if we started marching in a few minutes, and in such a manner we'd get to spend the night over there.

The mention of not sleeping in the outside cheered everyone up, so we got back into marching. I overheard Frederick and Vaike discussing axe combat, with Frederick trying to instruct the spike-haired man into the finer points of axe-wielding, yet the fighter did not seem quite interested. He probably wouldn't give up his reckless style of fighting. Chrom then spotted a hurt pegasus, riderless, near a tree. As he tried to approach it, the noble animal went out of control, as pushed our leader back.

"WHOA! Down, girl! Easy, there!" Chrom seemed a little surprised, as he almost fell back.

Sumia then said: "Captain, one moment!" She then started approaching, yet, as she was about to trip, Chrom held her in his arms, preventing her from falling. "C-captain?" She started flushing

"Sumia, are you all right?" Could Chrom not be as oblivious as I had thought? I had to see that. He helped her back into her feet and let her go of his embrace.

"No! I mean yes! I mean…" she then sighed, and she approached the pegasus.

Chrom looked at her, and said: "Don't get any closer to it. The beast is crazed."

Sumia responded with a confident smile: "It's ok, Captain. I can handle this…" She then carefully started caressing the pegasus in its neck, and, with a soothing voice, she talked to the animal: "Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you." Well, I think I read somewhere that most pegasi weren't comfortable with contact from male strangers. That was the most logical conclusion, from such a mood swing from the noble animal.

Lissa, who was near us, said: "That's incredible, Sumia!"

She then smiled and said: "Oh, it's nothing. I guess I have a way with animals."

Chrom cheered her up in approval and she then continued: "You all should go ahead. I'll treat her wounds and catch up with you as soon as possible."

Chrom argued about us waiting, yet she refused, given the importance of our mission.

"All right. Be safe, Sumia."

"As you command, sir." She was blushing again. Chrom was at least partially oblivious. We then continued to march on. It was expected for none to ask for a break, when a warm bed was at stake. We then resumed our march, as the climate started growing colder, the grass smaller, and the wind stronger…

**Author's PS: I think I might have severely shortened the length between Ylisstol and the Longfort, yet imho it wouldn't have made sense for Sumia to take more than a few hours to catch up, or at least not without someone expressing concern for her. Yes, this chapter did not deviate much from the last one, yet I'd ask you to be patient as the big changes are yet to come. Comments would be appreciated, and will start to work on the first pairings content soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here it is, Fire Emblem: Wake up already! Episode 3, there is not much else to say, other than the fact that Virion will start to get more humiliation by demand *evil laughter* as well as the character relationships starting to develop. **

As we marched north, the climate grew colder, and the sun starting to approach the horizon as time passed didn't help. Yet, it seemed we still had a couple hours to nightfall when we got the fortress within close sight.

"Brrr! I'm freebing!" Lissa was hugging herself, trying to get past the cold. Stahl then approached her, and as he passed her a large blanket, he said with a smile: "Lissa, here. Stay by my horse's side so you he will cover you from the wind." Lissa thanked Stahl as he smiled at her.

"So, I guess this is the Longfort, right?" I ask as I see the fortress branch out in a massive wall going all the way into both west and east, past where my sight ends. The fort was made of a large, closed iron door, with two stairs leading to a terrace which had walls half the length of a man, enough to both give archers cover, and also to allow for communication from either side.

"Yes, the Longfort stretches across the entire border between Ylisse and Regna Ferox, as the khans that rule have grown wary of foreigners. Yet, their lack of hospitality should not be considered as hostility. These are tense times, and it may be the time for diplomacy." Frederick again provided me with a reasonable answer.

Chrom sighed as he said: "I'm certainly not the best diplomat there is." He then turned to the rest of us, and said: "Everyone, remember that your actions here reflect back on Ylisse." He then gave a fast, serious look at Gaius that stated " . " very clearly.

As we approached the wall, I noticed that the soldiers on it were starting to mobilize, armored lancers placing themselves as the border of the terrace, javelins in hand. Frederick, Chrom and me exchanged looks and nodded. We had to be ready to battle at any moment. I then casually asked Sully: "Hey, other than the javelin, in the battle with the Risen you also got your hands on an iron lance, right?"

She nodded, as I continued: "Give your bronze lance to Frederick." Both stared at me, confused, as I said: "Frederick, I'd rather not use that expensive yet powerful silver lance of yours for now. We should save it for dire situations, not have it break at any moment due to extensive use. Plus, with your strength, you should still be able to take foes down in a couple blows."

I then noticed that Virion was freezing over: "Hey, Ruffles, you ok over there?"

"My name i-is not Ruffles! But…." He looked pitiful "Y-yes. It's cold here"

"Stay back then, I'd rather not have you as a liability. Don't stay still; else the cold will get to you faster. The archest of archers should not die as a frozen stick, right?"

A blonde woman in heavy armor appeared at the edge of the terrace, saying: "Halt! Who goes there!"

Chrom answered: "In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans!"

"Not another step, bold lad! I shall not let any brigands enter Regna Ferox!"

Frederick looked angry: "How dare you…"

Chrom then showed his shoulder, in which appeared the very same mark that Emmeryn had in her forehead, but whereas the Exalt's mark was a darker shade of her skin color, Chrom's mark was blue, and then he said: "This is the mark of the Exalt, proof of my noble birth!"

She let a laugh, saying: "Yes, indeed, that is quite the accurate tattoo you have there, yet, impersonating royalty is a capital offense! We'll settle this our way! Prove you are Ylisse's prince on the battlefield."

Chrom tried yet to parley with the knight, yet she, angered, said: "Enough! Attack!" As a rain of javelins started to rain from the terrace, time went frozen in my mind. That could kill Chrom, just a hit in the proper place and he'd be impaled. No, no, no! Yet I stood too far away to even serve as a human shield.

However, suddenly a pegasus rider appeared from the sky and took Chrom out of the path. Sumia? She then guided the pegasus into the earth, and let Chrom dismount. "Captain, I'm so relieved, just a second longer and…"

Chrom looked at her and smiled: "Thank you for saving me, Sumia. You were there just in time and it's all that matters." The prince then looked at the pegasus, and then he said, surprised: "So, is this pegasus the same one…?"

Sumia smiled, saying: "Oh, she's a sweetheart, once you get to know her…" As Chrom thanked them, I noticed the pegasus blush. What the hell was going on? Maybe the mount was supportive of its rider's crush? Yet they seemed distracted from the situation, and I said: "Chrom, we are in the middle of a battle! Or the start of it anyways!"

Chrom grabbed his sword, yet he made a look around, as he spotted something, or someone? And said: "Is someone watching me?"

"Right here, sir!" It was the same voice that I had heard back at the headquarters.

"Show yourself!"

I then spotted him, a bulky knight? How did he stay unnoticed the entire way? Was it his armor reflecting the sun's light?: "I'm standing in plain sight, sir!"

"Oh, wait, Kellam? I didn't notice you. Have you been following us all the way? I'm so sorry."

"Well, I'm easy to miss, or so I've been told."

"Mind stopping the chat? We got a terrace to assault!" I yelled, angered, due to the fact that as everyone was talking, soldiers had come down from both stairs. "Everyone but Chrom, Sumia, Kellam, Miriel and I mow down the enemies in the east flank! The rest of us will lead a push through the other door, and as soon as you wipe them down, back us up! Also, we are on a diplomatic mission, so just knock them out good!" Frederick, Stahl, and Sully charged first, Vaike going after them and Lissa in the back, preparing to heal any wounds. Luckily the archers on that side didn't have any heavy armor, and they were rendered unconscious as we handled the other flank, yet there were a few more soldiers that kept their attention.

In the meantime, I was still ordering the rest of us around: "Sumia, give support to Chrom! Kellam, cover me! Miriel behind the four of us!" We started advancing towards the other side, Kellam deflecting most of the arrows, and Chrom dodging them. We picked off the archers first, as we approached the stairs. An armored knight was blocking the way, yet his lack of magic resistance allowed me and Miriel to take him out without much effort, thanks to our magic. I would have considered using the armorslayer that the Risen myrmidon back at the bridge had been so kind to leave in the ground as he disintegrated, yet I didn't consider its use necessary. The knight carried a simple iron lance, which made ranged strikes the safer choice.

As we got to the terrace itself, we noticed that it was full of enemies. A chokepoint, damnit. Yet as I was about to order retreat, Frederick and the other cavaliers charged through the other set of stairs, distracting them long enough for me to get my mind straight and order: "Sumia, get their mages down, fast! Miriel, help me take out their archers! Sully, Stahl, do the same with the ones in your side!" Then I noticed Chrom was carrying a second blade, hung on its belt. A Rapier? That was just great. "Chrom, take out your rapier and fight their commander! Sumia, lend him a hand as soon as you get those mages down, we'll handle the rest of the foot soldiers!" Well, it wasn't what I'd planned, what would have gotten someone killed, yet Frederick misunderstood my vague orders In a sense that was by far more intelligent.

There were only a couple archers for me and Miriel to take out, Kellam still following me, giving me a hand with them. Sully was dealing with the last one in her side, as Stahl was being healed by Lissa. Gaius was knocking out a soldier that had just been hit by Vaike's axe. Sumia went to help Chrom, and the female knight admitted defeat.

As Lissa healed her up, she then stood and said: "My apologies, Prince Chrom. You have proven you truly are the Prince of Ylisse, the Falchion slashing around the ultimate proof of it. My name is Raimi, and I'll be glad to guide you around here and all the way to the capital."

"Well, thanks Raimi." Chrom smiled, as the rest of the Feroxi soldiers started to get back up.

"I'd escort you right now to the capital, yet the sun is starting to set, and as per matters of hospitality to such a noble ambassador, I invite you to stay the night in the Longfort. We'll depart tomorrow, as I'll send a courier with word of you arriving here to the capital. Yet, I'd have to ask something: Even if it's normal for a prince to have his escort, why a tactician amongst your ranks?"

"We've been having bandit troubles and the like." She then proceeded to show us around, as well as a room for everyone, and stables for the mounts. We were then informed of the usual time for dinner, and Chrom dismissed us in order to spend our free time. I approached Frederick, who was sitting in a nearby chair, and told him: "Hey, thanks for the improvisation at the terrace."

"Weren't your orders to back you up? That's what I did."

I had to be honest on my mistake: "Not really, the real meaning was for you to reunite back at our flank in one single charge. Yet your decision allowed us to make it through without any casualties."

"Oh, then I guess the thanks are appreciated."

"In any case, Frederick, when we have some free time, could you give me a little of training? You have much more field experience than I do, as well as more skill with weapons."

He then said: "Very well then, Charles. Tomorrow morning, one hour before dawn. I'll make sure to wake you if you stay asleep."

As we were having dinner in a large mess hall, a table reserved for us and Raimi, who was friendly chatting with Frederick, Chrom, and Lissa, I turned to Gaius, commenting: "It's amazing how her entire demeanor changed. Guess the Feroxi use the language of strength."

He finished munching off a cookie, saying: "Aye boss, and they are being quite generous to us. These spiced cookies are really good!" He then picked another, as I then turned to Kellam, asking: "So, how's it you manage to remain stealthed in such a heavy set of armor?"

He said, with his slightly faint voice: "Well, I tend not to make much noise when moving, and unless I am at short distance, the enemy tends to ignore me as well. Good thing you can see me now, I thought I had been kicked off from the Shepherds!" I was wondering, however, if he could become a good spy. Staying in stealth with such a large set of armor was a quite rare capability, and in the proper attire, he might be almost unnoticeable. Yet in the battlefield I still had use for someone with his heavy armor, and none else seemed as of now capable of taking the role, as overusing Frederick might have potentially bad results.

I then heard Virion trying to flirt with Raimi, only to receive an elbow hit in the ribs by her, as well as Sully laughing off at him. He might as well as give up; Ruffles wasn't probably get a woman for now. As he returned to his spot, bending over in pain, I asked him: "Ruffles, has that ever worked, at least once?"

"I must insist on you calling me in that way, Charles!"

"Very, well Virion, I will ask again. Have you ever really charmed a woman?"

"Well, not really…"

"You might as well as try to change your way of doing it, it's too flourished in my opinion." I then began to look around. Sumia and Chrom were chatting, the latter one still oblivious of the feelings of the pegasus rider, as well as Stahl and Lissa talking to each other as well. I then addressed Miriel, curious: "Hey Miriel, do you have any books of history with you?"

"I might have a couple ones that I could lend you if you'd wish. My interest is rather on discovering the mysteries behind the workings of the world, rather than its recent history. There is one condition, however."

"Yes, Miriel?"

"I'd rather have them returned with the minimum modification to their current state."

"Don't worry; I'll take good care of them."

Dinner eventually finished, and we retired to our chambers, and Miriel shortly after brought a couple books for me to read. One was about the history of the times of King Marth, who apparently was Chrom's distant ancestor, and one about the recent war between Plegia and Ylisse. I had to learn about the battles that had been fought, in order not to commit any mistake. Frederick might not be there to help me again, and there'd be a price to pay for my errors. And the price would be the life of someone. As I was reading, I heard a high pitched, familiar voice behind me: "Hey, Charles!"

Without turning, I said: "Hey, Lissa. What's got you coming here at such a late hour?"

"I came to visit you! You do look stressed, don't you? Would you like me giving you a shoulder rub?"

"Well, I cannot refuse such an offer." She then started working on my shoulders as I kept reading. She had some skill at it, I had to admit. I started relaxing. Yet, suddenly, I felt a scratch in my back, and I turned around. "Ow!" I then heard a cat's growl and saw a small, orange figure dash out of the room.

"Lissa, did you put a cat on my back?"

She giggled, and said: "Well, I couldn't resist the chance to do it!"

"Well, I'd rather like for you not to do it again. Now, do you have any other reason to stay here?"

"Nope! Whatever was worrying you is gone now, right?" She smiled.

"Well…" To be honest, my mind was clearer now, the cat incident pushing all other thoughts aside. "…It proably did so. Thanks, Lissa. Good night."

"Very well, good night Charles!" She then left my room, as I overheard her saying: "Here, kitty kitty…"

I noticed through a window that the moon was high in the nocturnal sky, and I yawned as I changed into more comfortable clothes. I quickly fell asleep in my bed, and the dreams came again. The sky was dark, covered by clouds that emitted unholy energies. My vision itself seemed to be through magical means. The Shepherds, or the platoon of whom many members I could recognize as such were, was in full retreat. Yet a red haired falcoknight and, the woman with pink hair, the one that I had fallen in love with, were covering the retreat of the rest. As both fell to the Risen, I panicked. That sense of panic became stronger when I heard a laughter, which was coming…from…me!? Why wasn't I helping them! Why? I loved the pink-haired woman, or at least I seemed to do so in my last dream, which I could recall clearly. Why wasn't I helping them! Why was I laughing at their demise? The vision then faded, as I noticed I was sitting in a throne in front of a dark, ominous hall. An intense dark energy was running through my veins, the tattoo on my left hand pulsing intensely, and on the side, there was a fresh corpse. It had blue hair, and it was on a pool of fresh blood. Was…that…Chrom? What had happened to him, to me! WHAT!?

I wake up, filled with cold sweat, and the memory of the dream fades yet again. That shadowy energy, which I can still recall, felt innately evil and filled with hatred, yet it was addicting. It felt disgusting to me; I could not let myself be tainted by it, at any cost. Was this some sort of warning? I could not remember anything from the dream, except for that shadowy energy flowing through my veins. I noticed it was a little before an hour before dawn, and as the sweat started to evaporate, I changed back into clothes that would be better designed for the training that Frederick was about to get me through.

It was the toughest hour of my life. Frederick exhausted all of my energy through all sorts of exercises, yet as I bathed, I felt refreshed. It was quite strange, yet I noticed my stomach grumbling of hunger. I changed into my normal clothes and headed into the mess hall. We had a quite fast breakfast, and we then departed, headed towards Regna Ferox's capital.

**Author's PD: Very well then, Chapter 3 is complete. Yes this chapter is a bit short and non-deviant from the game's story, yet the changes start with the next chapter! Cherche shall appear then, as well as time for the Arena battle! And Charles shall get to start running for his life! Run, tactician, Run! In any case, the dreams are a means of both detailing the alternate Charles, as well as disturbing this one.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer's note: I do not own Fire Emblem, nor I do intend to make any profits at all off this. Please lawyers don't stalk this not-cute-at-all fanfiction writer. Thanks!**

**Author's Note: Well, this is the first chapter I was looking forward to write. Time for Cherche to appear! Also, time for the first of Charles's dreams to get a little strange. **

Our road to Regna Ferox's capital took us only half the day, and by noon, we entered the city. The first thing I noticed was the massive arena that was in the middle of it. "Arena Ferox" was its name, Raimi had told us, and it named the very own city as well. She had also explained us on the road that Plegian bandits had been crossing the border posing as Ylisseans, ransacking the villages and creating chaos. We then took a fast meal in one of the multiple barracks. The meat they served there was absolutely delicious.

We were assigned a few rooms in that barrack, and then Raimi guided Chrom, Frederick and me to the khan's private quarters. We were led into a room where we were asked to wait, while Raimi would bring the khan.

Chrom scratched the back of his head, saying: "Well, I guess the khan is out training. Battle is Regna Ferox's politics."

I said: "So I'd expect the khan to be a giant man, hairy chest, and large muscles."

"Is that what foreigners assume of my person?" A female, yet a little rough voice was heard behind us. As we turned, the voice's owner was a blond, dark skinned woman in full battle armor, carrying a sword on her right hand, an arm-shield covering the left one.

Oh damnit, the khan was a woman. Chrom, surprised, asked: "So you're-erm…The khan, I presume?"

"One of them, the East-Khan. My name is Flavia, and I welcome you to Regna Ferox. I assume Raimi told you about Plegia's incursions, right? We've obtained proof of their deceit already."

"Then, your Grace, I'd like to thank you for the hospitality you have shown us after the, well, confirmation of our identities."

She then approached us, saying: "Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech, not flourished words and the like." As I remade the plan on how I was about to talk, an image passed through my head. That explained how Raimi had hit Virion so prematurely.

Chrom then said: "I guess I'd like to have a word with your damned border guards then."

Flavia laughed as she said: "Now, that's our kind of diplomacy! I know the reason you came here, yet I can't lend you military support. I do not have the authority as of the moment."

"Aren't you the khan?"

"Well, one of the two khans. We hold a tournament every few years to decide absolute sovereignty over all Ferox, including alliances and the such. The west-khan won the last tournament."

"But, then…"

Flavia smiled, saying: "I said as of the moment, Chrom. The next tournament is to be withheld in three days. And you might be of help."

"How?"

"Well, I am in the need of champions at the moment, and you seem more than capable. If you represent me and win, I will grant you the alliance."

"Isn't this a Feroxi tradition?"

"As of fact, the khans do not fight. We do not want the kingdom filled with dead khans and blood feuds; and as of such, no man born in Regna Ferox fights in the tournament. We've never had foreign royalty in our fights, though. It's your choice."

"In our situation, we have no other choice but to accept. It's not just Plegia, but the Risen as well. Our steel shall represent you."

"Hah! I have taken a liking to you already, Chrom. I hope you survive! Come on, I'll show you the arena." She then took us to the Arena Ferox. As we were on our way, across a corner, did I just see a familiar person with long pink hair pass through? I did try to keep concentrated on looking the outside of the arena, which was a massive amphitheater. On the inside, the grounds were pretty simple. A circular arena, with four pillars. "As per rules, the reigning khan shall present nine champions, while you must pick six of your fighters for this." She also indicated a terrace for the rest of the Shepherds to watch the fight, as guests of the east-khan.

"Very well then." Chrom then looked at me, asking: "So, Charles, got any ideas?"

"Sure, Chrom. I'll tell you my final decision during dinner."

"Very well."

Flavia inspected me, asking: "So you are a tactician?"

I nodded, and said: "I am also able to fight with sword and magic."

"A balanced fighter indeed and a worthy addition to any army." I smiled at the compliment, and as we started our way back, she then told us: "The West-Khan has chosen a mighty swordsman as his champion, be careful."

Chrom, confident, said: "We shall defeat him, as it's necessary."

"Well-spoken again, Prince. I have matters to attend you. See you at the tournament!"

We then proceeded to the barracks that had been assigned to us. As we took dinner, I announced: "Very well, my decision is final. The ones that shall fight are Chrom," Chrom nodded, smiling "Sumia," She nodded, gathering her confidence "Frederick," He smiled, as this would be his time to shine "Stahl," The green knight scratched his head and promised to do his best "Kellam," He nodded, staying silent "and myself. Frederick, I'd like you to get us a training routine for these two days of preparation. Every Shepherd will also do a part of it." Frederick nodded, a short "Very well, Charles" coming out of his mouth, and we resumed dinner.

Sully approached me, angry and said: "Hey, why am I not included?"

I said, calmly: "Have you seen the kinds of mercenaries around the place? They are mostly axemen. We have funds to get Frederick a sword to fight with, and Sumia will be supporting Chrom, not facing the enemy in direct combat. Kellam will be guarding me, so as per offensive, I'll be taking the lead on that part."

"All right then. I guess you oughta have thought this through more than enough."

Gaius then whispered to me: "Boss, thanks for not getting me in."

I whispered back: "Gaius, we both know that you are not a full fighter, rather than someone that has utility other than direct combat."

He smiled, and as Virion was about to say something, I said: "Virion, again, axefighters. You aren't so resistant to direct blows, and in an open arena like the one we are fighting in, you'd be a nuisance." Miriel probably understood that the same reason applied to her as well. Noticing Vaike, I said: "Sword advantage, the ones doing the direct fighting will be Chrom, Stahl, Frederick and me. We all use swords, which beat axes. Also, if the swordsman champion focuses you, you will get yourself badly injured or outright killed." Vaike sighed, staying silent.

Stahl was chatting with Lissa again, and Sumia had baked a rhubarb pie for Chrom. Oh, she had figured out already. Good for her. Gaius was focusing on the sweets available, and as of late during the night, we retired to our bedrooms. Frederick had told us to be ready at dawn to have one hour of training before breakfast, so I got to sleep as fast as possible.

The dream returned, yet this time it brought back a familiar decision. It was the battle at the Longfort one more time, yet I felt my magic was stronger, and my strength, a little weaker. The purple mark on my left hand was letting a faint shine off, barely noticeable. It reeked of evil energy, though. Frederick did the same thing again. Yet now I was boasting of my master strategy, and Frederick was looking at me with a little bit of cold anger, biting his lip. Why was I lying? I had admitted to Frederick that he had saved my ass back then, and hadn't dared be arrogant about our close victory. Yet the man I was seeing things through was definitely me. The same looks, the same robes, barely a difference in our preference? Were these dreams of a parallel reality? I could not discern so.

Suddenly, a punch to the face. For some reason, during the dreams I seemed to be able to recall past ones, yet the moment I woke up my memory of the dream would be wiped almost completely. "Ow!" There was Frederick in my room, the sky still dark. "Your special training isn't over yet, Charles." He smiled, as I got dressed in matter of a couple minutes and he started having me do all sorts of heavy exercises. As the sky started taking a lighter color, he told me to refresh myself quickly, and to come back to him. We watched the sun rise, and he said: "Remember this, Charles. No matter how dark the night, the sun always rises. To every seemingly hopeless situation there is always a solution. You can always become strong, no matter how weak you were." I smiled, as he went to round up all the Shepherds to give us another hour of what could also be described as physical punishment. Not even Miriel and Lissa were exempt from it.

After that hour passed, we took a bath, changed into normal clothes, and took a large, replenishing breakfast. Yet after half an hour of rest, Frederick put us back into working out. He also had us practice some weapon combat other than pure physical exercises. The pause cycle was repeated at noon, and then he put us to fighting during the afternoon. Lissa, who couldn't fight, was given an athletic routine to increase her speed in order to dodge enemy attacks.

By dusk everyone was at their limit. Sumia was being helped to stand by Chrom. I can't be really sure how Miriel was standing up perfectly fine. Gaius and Virion both looked terrible, although the sugar-lover got back into shape as soon as a piece of candy touched his lips. Virion stayed with the look of a half-dead man during the dinner as well. After that, we retired for the night. My tiredness had me have a sleepless dream. The very same cycle was repeated the next day, yet the exercises during the afternoon were a little lighter. The sparring done, Frederick and I went out into the city, to do what he defined the masculine version of shopping, in other words, going to the armory for new weapons. We bought some iron swords, a couple iron lances, some javelins, and a tome of Thunder for Miriel, as well as one for me.

"Freddie, why aren't we getting weapons for the rest?"

"The khan will probably provide us with such as well, after we win. Maybe even better weapons!" Did Frederick's eyes just glitter with the idea of strong weapons as he said that? I then turned my head to appreciate the orange sky, as a black wyvern flew by. For some reason, it looked terribly familiar to me, what was going on?

We went to sleep early as well, and I had a dream again. The West-Khan's team was led by a male myrmidon carrying a blade made to strike hits for deadly damage. Stahl had gotten a minor wound that would disable him from fighting for a couple weeks, yet we won. Frederick seemed a little cold towards me, instead of the friend I'd just bonded with these days.

I woke up with the sun entering through my window. We had a medium, yet filling breakfast, as we headed towards the arena. We split inside the building, the rest of the Shepherds taking a set of scales towards the platform from which they'd watch the fight. Wait; was the piece of cloth tied onto Stahl's gauntlet Lissa's handkerchief? Well, they had been bonding since back at the Longfort.

In any case, we were lead into the middle of the arena. I looked around at the crowd. A bigger terrace from which to watch stood larger than the others; it was the khans' point of view. A large, dark-skinned man stood at the side of Flavia. The West-khan? At one side from it, the terrace for the East-Khan's guests. The rest of the Shepherds were there. But on the opposite side, I saw her. A pink haired woman, looking eager to see the fight. She was lovely, more than any woman I'd ever seen before. Was she, the woman from my dreams? Certainly. Oh gods, she was sitting alone. No suitors for her? I took another second to imbibe myself in the view of her. The sight was interrupted by Chrom hitting me in the shoulder, and saying: "Hey, Charles. What is distracting you? You look like your mind had been completely shut off from where we are. Focus!"

I nodded, saying: "Yes, Chrom. Sorry." Focus on the fight. Do my best, impress that lovely woman.

Two enemy champions behind each pillar, all axemen. Yet, in front of us, the ninth champion stood. Frederick pointed at him, and said: "Sir, look!" It was Marth, silently waiting for us. Wait, a vague memory of my last dream. The west-khan's lead champion was supposed to be a brown haired myrmidon, not Marth. Strange indeed. Was this universe different in other things as well?

Chrom addressed him: "Marth! One question, before we begin!" No response was heard. Chrom 's patience ended : "…Fine, then. Our swords can speak for us!"

Chrom lunged at the masked man, and Marth drew his sword. It was exactly like Chrom's Falchion. Their fighting styles were almost equal. What was going on? The two kept locking their blades, in parity of capabilities. I then said: "Sumia! Go help him!" She nodded, and flew off, towards Chrom.

The other eight axemen were starting to approach the rest of us. "Kellam, with me! Frederick, give Stahl a hand! Each duo takes four!" Kellam would block any blows that I couldn't dodge, effectively nullifying them, as I started mowing down the axemen with my sword. One surrendered with his axe's handle cut, and he was quickly teleported away by a priest in a different terrace, opposite from the khans' one. The other two were teleported away as chest and stomach were slashed, and the last one didn't surrender until I decapitated him. Stuff like this was meant to happen when real weapons were involved.

As I noticed, Stahl was having problems, even with Frederick's help. "Frederick, draw their attention! Stahl, help him from a distance!" Stahl nodded, and as he let Frederick the lead, he took a break to take a dose from his vulnerary. As Kellam and I approached the other two, the two remaining axemen surrendered. The other two had been teleported away as Stahl had knocked one out and Frederick had thrown the other against a pillar with the mere force of his charge.

Marth was getting overpowered by Chrom and Sumia, and the moment I saw him realize his defeat, he leaped back, sheathed his blade, and said, in a clear voice: "I admit defeat." He was then teleported away.

How had I known that Stahl was about to get wounded? I'd guess it was from my dream. Was I recalling more and more from them each time I had one, or was it the similar situation between the dream and the arena fight that had recalled it?

We were announced the winners, and Flavia as the new ruler of Ferox. We took a quick lunch before heading to the west-khan's private quarters, and I noticed Stahl giving the handkerchief back to Lissa, as she decided to go with us. The sun was high in the sky as we met the Khan again.

"Well fought! You have both my respect and my alliance. I will provide the soldiers you need."

Chrom thanked her shortly before she continued: "It's refreshing to handle full power. Tonight, we celebrate! I'll go and organize it now!" She then left, as the large man I had seen stand beside her before the fight entered the room.

"Bah! Any excuse for a party, and Flavia will make one." Chrom looked at him, confused.

"Have we met before?"

"I am Basilio, the West-Khan who you removed from power so rudely. You are good with a sword, boy. I was sure I had picked the stronger man!"

"What do you know about Marth?"

"Marth? Just some delusional mercenary. He appeared one night and defeated my champion. He disappeared shortly after the priest teleported him out of the arena."

Frederick, serious as ever, said: "I think it's still early enough to leave. We should hurry to Ylisse and inform Exalt Emmeryn."

I then argued: "But Frederick, not attending the khan's celebration might be interpreted as an insult to their hospitality. We should stay at least for tonight. We can always send a courier, who will reach the Exalt faster than us."

Frederick sighed, and resigned himself, saying: "At least we should return to the barracks to have them send the courier as fast as possible."

Chrom nodded, and as we were about to turn and leave, Basilio interrupted us: "Hold boy, I've got a present for you as well." A swordsman appeared by the khan's side. Did I remember him from somewhere? The myrmidon stood silent. Basilio then said: "This is Lon'qu, my former champion. He's not the best talker out there, yet he is quite skilled with a sword. I have no idea how Marth beat him so easily, though."

Lissa approached him, to examine him closely. The man then reacted, saying: "Away, woman!"

Lissa backed, and surprised, asked: "Huh? What did I do?"

Basilio laughed, and said: "Let's just say that the ladies put Lon'qu on edge. He is still capable, even a potential khan. Consider him my personal contribution to your cause."

I approached Lon'qu, and asked: "Hey, no objections?"

He looked at me, and said: "I was told you are the tactician. Just tell me who to stab. Our roles are clear in this."

"Welcome to the Shepherds, then. It's a pleasure to have you among us."

As we headed to the barracks and sent the courier to inform the Exalt, Chrom gave us the afternoon free. I wandered around the inns in the city, trying to find the woman with pink hair. In one, there was she, in her beautiful glory. She was wearing a wyvern wings metal ornament on her head, was she a wyvern rider? She then left a few coins on the bar as she finished her drink, and she left the inn. I followed her, as I planned to approach her on a more private area, as she headed to an open field. There was a black wyvern there, and suddenly, she turned around, now wielding an axe. She turned towards me, and smiling, said: "Oh, aren't you the cutest of stalkers? Sadly for you, Minerva and I don't like your kind." As the wyvern opened her mouth, something in my mind screamed, a primal instinct of fear.

**Author's PD: Time for Charles to run for his life! In any case, winter break is approaching and my writing speed may or may not vary, depending on plans I have not yet decided on. Anna and Donnel shall appear on the next chapter, plus another character! Someone that is so expected that it will be completely unexpected! Expecting guesses on the reviews. Also, would you like me to rewrite the prologue? I know it's not the best one, and it would only delay the next chapter for one day at most. Give me your opinions on the reviews I crave so much for!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Yes, Cherche has appeared! And she's not exactly happy with Charles.**

I started running, knowing that turning around was not an option, and that death in the form of a beautiful axe-wielding-pink-haired woman and her black wyvern was behind me. I smelled something as I kept running. It smelled like cloth burning. I dodged a fireball that almost hit my side, and I kept running, until somehow I found myself in front of a wall. I had no other way but to explain myself, and if that failed, guess I'd at least show a brave face as I died. If it was all over today, I would not die a coward's death.

As I turned, she was riding her wyvern, who was on the ground, waiting on its rider's order to attack. I then said: "Wait, you might have misunderstood this." I didn't raise my voice, trying not to sound scared.

"What?" She seemed confused. After all, I might have acted a little like a stalker. Just a little.

"I am Charles, the tactician of the Shepherds. I saw you during the tournament," I kept the falling madly in love part out and continued "and as I saw you, my intuitive analysis showed me you had great potential as a soldier. I just intended to recruit you into our group." The analysis part was partially a lie, but as I had the chance to stop now, I did notice her potential was above the average, so it made the fact true.

"Oh, thinking about it, I think I did see you at the tourney, and I did see you ordering the rest of your group around. Well, I think I might have acted impulsively." She smiled, in a far lovelier and reassuring way, unlike her smile before she chased me, and said: "Sorry!"

I smiled as well, and I said: "I accept your apology, yet I'd like to ask you if you'd like to join us. You'd be a really valuable addition to our group."

She said, then: "Sorry, but I'm in service to a nobleman at the moment." No, this could not be. I had to get her to travel with us.

"But I saw you alone at the tournament, not particularly paying attention on anyone on the terrace you were in, but on the arena itself. In addition, no one was sitting near you. May I guess that noble has gone on an escapade of sorts? It'd have to be long enough for him to miss the tournament, though."

"Yes, but he'd probably like to find his personal effects in order when he returns…"

I had to keep pressing: "Yet he is a guest of Khan Basilio, I guess. Wouldn't the khan agree to assign someone to keep his stuff in order, and in addition, by travelling with us, wouldn't you get the chance to find that nobleman?"

She then said convinced: "I guess you might be right. My name is Cherche." At that moment the dream's memory returned. It was her, definitively. So I scratched the back of my black hair, and smiling, said: "Very well then, I welcome you to the Shepherds, Cherche. Guess we should go talk with Khan Basilio to set matters in order."

"Yes! Yet, I think we'd better hurry up." A quick look at the sun's position told me it was at most three hours to the sunset, and then I'd have to attend Khan Flavia's feast with the rest. I'd take Cherche with me of course. "Come on, Minerva can handle two people on her!"

As I held her hand to mount the wyvern, I commented: "So, Cherche and Minerva? A couple of lovely names for two lovely ladies." Cherche blushed a little, and she said: "You aren't really bad looking either, Charles. When I called you the cutest of stalkers, the cute part was for real." She then giggled, and we took off towards Khan Basilio's quarters.

"So you are also taking a lovely sight from my daily life as well, Charles? I thought Lon'qu was a big enough gift for you!" Had this just earned me the enmity of the west-khan? I hoped not, for the benefit of Chrom and the Shepherds. He then laughed, and said, winking: "Yet I understand your reasons. I'll have the nobleman's possessions and residence taken care of until he returns." Was it so obvious? "I'll guess you two will want to get ready for Flavia's feast, then!" Cherche then took her time to gather her possessions, which were limited to a medium sized trunk that Minerva carried carefully in her mouth as we left.

I then showed Cherche to the barracks, where she left Minerva, and there she asked: "Will it be okay for me to attend?"

I answered, reassuringly: "Well, Khan Flavia invited all the Shepherds to the feast. You are one of us now, so you are, by extension, invited as well." Good thing most of them had already left. I showed her an empty room near the ones of the other girls, and then she took her trunk inside it in order to change. I took a quick bath and then took away the armor pieces off my tactician's robes; and I went to knock her door. Cherche was in a simple blue dress, which looked lovely on her. I offered her my twisted arm, and she commented: "Oh, a gentleman as well? Charles, you are quite the interesting man."

We walked together towards the appointed place for the feast, and as I joined the table that had been assigned for us and called for an additional chair for Cherche, Chrom said, with a grin on his face: "Oh, that explains why you are late, Charles."

I then said: "Chrom, Cherche is a wyvern rider I recruited to the Shepherds a couple hours ago, and as a member of us, I thought it appropriate for her to join us in the feast."

Lissa then approached her, and welcomed her with her usual tone. Everyone else made a small salute, and as Gaius was about to make a snarky comment, a glare from my part limited his welcome to a single word and a wave of hand. I had her seat beside me, when I noticed Virion was in one of the long chairs by the wall, knocked out. Cherche, worried, looked at him, and said: "Oh my, what happened to him?"

Gaius said: "Ruffles tried to hit on the khan, that's what happened." Poor Virion, he'd just get that treatment as long as we would remain on Ferox. I then reassured her, saying: "Don't worry, Cherche, Virion's just a hopelessly delusional philanderer with some skill with a bow." She did seem to look better, so I joined the others in the chat. Stahl was by Lissa's side, with Frederick watching over them, as Sumia was having Chrom's attention, her face reddened. Gaius was focusing on the sweets, as Kellam, Miriel and Lon'qu ate silently. Sully and Vaike were discussing the food.

I chatted with Cherche about what we had experienced during our travels for a while, and after a few hours, when most of the team was full from the food, the main course arrived. Large steaks of medium red meat bathed in a mix of the animal's blood, honey, and spices. Chrom looked at me, as if challenging, and I asked Sumia to switch places. She agreed, and she started talking with Cherche about what probably were feminine matters while the both giggled, their faces blushing a little. After all, eating a correctly prepared and spiced piece of steak was the ultimate expression of manliness.

Chrom and I attacked our pieces of steak, and shortly after we asked for seconds. As we were working on the third plate, I noticed that very few people were keeping up with us, amongst them both Khans. Upon starting the fourth, we, the "contestants" moved to a smaller table, people gathering around and cheering.

It was the four of us, plus two of the West-Khan's guests, two large men, one with orange hair and the other had long, spiky blue hair. The orange-haired man was the first one to give in, saying: "Basilio, Gregor agrees. Feroxi meat is best meat." He then retreated to another table. Flavia and I gave in after finishing our sixth plate, as I pushed my chair back in order to let my belly have some space. Chrom and Basilio had to abandon after the eight plate, which left the blue haired stranger as the winner. All the Feroxi warriors cheered at him, as he proceeded to take on two more dishes before retiring for the night.

With multiple men passed out around the tables and chairs, from different reasons, we chose to retreat for the night. As we walked back to the barracks, Cherche and I talked about our favorite plates of the feast, as she commented me that Sumia had a crush on Chrom. I told her that I had already noticed since the day I was presented to her, and we shared a laugh. I accompanied the woman that I secretly loved to her room's entrance, and she said: "It was a lovely night, Charles. Thanks for inviting me. Guess we'll depart tomorrow, right?" I nodded as she entered her room.

As I started heading towards my room, someone appeared in front on me, saying in a low toned yet high pitched voice: "Charlie and Cherche are sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Lissa, don't you dare, else Chrom will find out about your knight in green armor."

"Oh, c'mon Charles, don't be a meanie!"

I let a small laugh, and said: "Don't worry; I'll keep my part of the deal as long as you keep yours!"

As she turned around, she said: "Very well then, Charlie. Hope you will cher-ish your dreams tonight!" She giggled and entered her room. I sighed and headed towards mine, yet I noticed another presence, and said: "Hey, Kellam, how come you didn't join us in feasting on the main course? I thought someone your size could have beaten me or Flavia without much problem."

He then looked at me, and said: "Actually. I did move to the table, it was just that no one noticed me. I had my fill at the fifth plate."

"Oh, sorry Kellam. Guess I need to become more acute at detecting you."

"Actually, you are one of the few that manages to sometimes spot me, and that makes me feel like I actually am there, so thanks."

"Very well then. Good night, Kellam."

I then proceeded to enter my room, but Gaius was there, waiting for me with a smiling remark: "So boss, I'd guess ya need to keep your dreams about a certain pink-haired lady secret, don't you?"

Was Gaius about to blackmail me? I said: "Gaius, don't you dare—"

"What'll you do? You'll become cher-coal in no time if this gets out." He giggled, and said: "You oughta seal my tongue. You know what to give me for that"

I grunted: "Twenty percent more sweets each week, off my pay so nobody notices."

"Forty percent." That dastard, yet I could not do anything, short of killing him, and Gaius was rather useful, and a good friend if one did not count his greedy side.

"Twenty seven and a half. Last offer."

"Deal." Gaius smiled, and as he was leaving, he said: "You know this does not include me teasing you around, right? Good night boss, guess you'll have some cher-ming dreams. Haha!" Yeah, he was funny, and cutting out the blackmailing a good friend. I just hoped for the puns on my love's name to stop.

I fell asleep, and yet this time, I dreamed not of a different me, but of a future I'd make sure I'd build for Cherche and myself. I woke one hour before dawn, as to train with Frederick. He was waiting for me in the barracks' yard. There were two straw dummies, a shield tied on the front of each one.

"Frederick, what is the purpose of this?"

"Charles, you have improved greatly in these few days. Since you do not seem to be interested in becoming a knight, I've decided that at least I could teach you this technique." He had a bronze sword on his hand, and suddenly he roared, shouting: "LUNA!" as he charged forward in a single strike, a dash of light following his blade. The shield stood there, undamaged, as he stopped after crossing it. "Frederick?"

"Charles, if you'd mind, remove the shield please." As I did so, the top half of the dummy fell to the floor, cleanly cut.

"Such is the power of Luna, a strike that pierces the defenses. You must have understood the way I charged, am I not right? Replicate it, so you become able of using it as well."

I nodded, and, analyzing what I had seen, I tried to replicate the stance assumed and the performance of the strike itself. With each strike that hit the shield, Frederick told me how to correct my stance. After an entire hour, I decided to put my all on the next stroke. Yet as I striked, the sword still hit the shield. I felt discouraged, yet the great knight smiled at me and retrieved the yet untouched shield. Even if the shield hadn't deformed at all after my constant strikes with the low-strength weapon, there was a noticeable cut on the dummy. "I see you have progressed quite fast on mastering Luna. It took me an entire week to get that far!" He laughed, and said: "Well, I guess we could work on this for the next few days. You should be mastering the skill within the week. Charles, I think it's enough for today. Go take a bath before breakfast."

I nodded, smiling, as I headed off to take a bath. The rest of the Shepherds should be going into the mess hall soon. As we started eating, I looked at Chrom and Sumia, who had noticeably warmed up. Remembering, it all seemingly had started back when Sumia rescued Chrom back and the Longfort and I assigned them to fight together. Was the way to approach Cherche to fight by her side? She was a soldier like me, and she could also cover me in my average resilience towards weapon strikes. Plus, her axe would cover my sword's disadvantage against spears. Yes, it all fit together. Also, the synchronization between Chrom and Sumia seemed to have improved as well over the course of our last two battles.

So, acting as matchmaker between the Shepherds would only improve our overall performance in battle? Then I had to get Lissa to wield a weapon. She didn't have the proper making of an archer, swordsman, or lancer, yet an axe might be what she needed. After all, the concept of a war cleric wasn't new. I'd comment it to Frederick later.

I addressed Cherche, who had been chatting with Lissa. "Hey, Cherche. I'd like to see your battle skills in close range, so, would you mind fighting by my side at the next chance we get?" She nodded, smiling.

Gaius and Kellam were chatting about, and as we finished eating, we got ready to depart back to Ylisstol, to confirm the good news to Emmeryn. As we departed, I approached Frederick, and told him: "Frederick, Lissa needs to learn how to defend herself. She could become a war cleric, maybe you could teach her how to handle an axe?"

"Sure, I guess I could have her train when we return to Ylisse."

"That'd be pretty good."

We were approaching a fork, one which led into a mountain path to the northeast, the other to Ylisse. As we joined it, a young man, who had a…pot!? on his head approached us, a bronze lance in hand: "Please help! Bandits attacked our village and took hostage the travelling merchant girls that were resting there!"

Chrom ordered: "Shepherds, the problems of Ferox are ours as well now! We can't allow these bandits to pillage and ransack!"

Frederick tried to object: "But, sire…"

"An alliance binds both sides. Also, this will ensure Flavia's help against Plegia."

He sighed, saying: "Very well."

The villager then, surprised said: "Wait, are you Prince Chrom?" He then kneeled: "I'm sorry, His Majestiness!"

Chrom smiled, saying: "There is no need for formalities with me, although I'd like to know your name."

"It's Donnel, sire. We must go rescue Anna and little Annie from the bandits' stronghold!"

"Show us the way, Donnel."

Well, at least this would me a chance to check on Lon'qu's and Cherche's combat prowess. Plus, where there was a bandit's fortress, there were treasure chests. Loot! I looked at Gaius, and he gave me that excited look. Time for him to pick some locks and get us some nice shinies.

**Author's Note: As it is obvious, this chapter would have been far too long for what I'm comfortable handling, so I decided to cut it into two. Sorry for delaying it, yet I had to make some consistent changes in the fly, plus (other than university and FE:A Hard Mode) an asthma attack caught me while showering, had to spend an entire morning in bed recovering. Don't worry, as such are quite sporadic and are prolly not gonna happen anytime soon. Yes, all three Donnel, Anna, and Annie will join the Shepherds. As for Annie's skills? Wait and see! The reason for Donnel becoming a Feroxi villager is that the huge deviation for where Donnel's map is located is just too far to be reasonable. Paralogue 3 will also be ignored, and merged both Anna chapters into one.**

**Also, expect an epic boss fight next chapter! In addition, will start working on the first cover illustration this week.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's note: First of all, yay! N°reviewsN°Chapters finally. Now, I think I need to state some things. Avatar will change classes (Once so he gets Sol, and one more time to his definitive class), yet I didn't want to have him go cavalier to get Luna, to avoid an excess of class changes. Second, Cherche did recognize Virion, it was the reason she worried about him, as seeing a passed out man at a feast could probably have not been a normal cause of concern. Ofc she can't tell anyone without Virion's permission first. **

The sun had set about half an hour ago when Donnel said: "His Majestiness, look! The bandit's fortress!"

Yet, as we could see, it was not a real fortress as much as some roof-less ruins. There were many bandits there, though. As I studied the location, Chrom approached me, whispering: "Charles, I see that Donnel wants a piece of the fight as well. Let him get some fighting experience."

I took the time to quickly analyze the villager. His current combat capabilities were behind the ones of everyone in the Shepherds, and even if he seemed quick to catch up, his overall maximum potential didn't seem to exceed the one of anyone else in the team by more than a tiny margin, still being lower than mine or Chrom's. I sighed, whispering back: "I'll see what I can do."

Of course, it helped that the hill we were standing on gave us tactical vision of the fortress. The two girls were tied up in a room closed by metal bars, and I started giving orders: "Chrom, Stahl and me will cause a general ruckus to draw attention. Sumia, Frederick, and Cherche, cover each one of us respectively. Donnel and Sully, pick off anyone that shows any opening. Kellam and Donnel, head to the prison, and get the girls out, along with any treasure you find around the place. Lon'qu, stab anyone that approaches them. Lissa will be on the backside to heal anyone that gets hurt." I then looked at Virion, Miriel, and Vaike, saying: "You three go watch the camp."

Flavia had been generous enough to get us a couple of supply caravans and four Feroxi to help us with setting the camps up and transporting things. Of course, somehow Basilio had convinced her to put in a couple two-sized tents, apparently one for Chrom and one for me. I was hoping no one would get the subtext behind it. At least Gaius's mouth was sealed.

A breeze of wind blew past my black hair, as both Cherche and Sumia had their mounts get to the skies. "Shepherds, charge!" Cherche was proving to be a real help, as when the both of us paired, we were swiping bandits off the place with sword and axe. Chrom and Sumia were also helping the push, as well as the fact that Stahl and Frederick's charges were impeding the bandits from forming up in line, as Donnel and Sully picked off any stragglers. A couple staff uses by Lissa, and we were in almost perfect combat shape.

It just got easier as we entered the ruins, as the fighting space became smaller; nullifying any advantage their numbers gave them, to our superior training. Donnel did seem to start improving fastly, yet not fast enough. Investing more time on him catching up would make us weaker as a whole.

Gaius and Kellam then appeared, the knight carrying what seemed to be gold in a large bag. Gaius's bag also seemed to have its fill, as two girls popped behind them, the younger one saying: "Donnie! You brought help!" Lon'qu was by the side, his sword a little bloodied.

Donnel smiled, saying: "A good Feroxi never breaks a promise!"

Chrom then said: "May you introduce yourselves to us? I am Chrom, prince of Ylisse."

Both girls had surprisingly similar features, including their read hair. The older one was carrying a sword in her hip, and a staff on her back. The younger one had a lock of hair dyed blue, and was carrying a lance. The older one then said: "My name is Anna, the Secret Seller. My sister here is also Anna, but in the family we call her Annie, being younger than us. We are both merchants, and chance brought us to the same village, before we got caught. I can fight my own, and my healing skills aren't that bad either!" Annie then followed, saying: "My spear isn't for show either! I can also pick locks as well, shame my hands were tied. Would have gotten us out of there myself otherwise!"

Two stronger bandits, berserkers to be precise, then appeared out of a door (or a hole where a door probably had been before). "So, darling, it seems we have visitors" He had addressed the other berserker. The other bandit then responded: "Yes, dear brother. And these visitors don't seem to be friendly." The two then spoke in unison: "We are Vincent and Victor, and you will die now!" Another group of bandits poured behind them, as I shouted: "Everyone but Chrom, Sumia and Cherche handle the other bandits! We'll deal with the berserkers!"

We had forced the brothers into fighting back to back. That would wear them out fast enough. However, their stamina seemed to be endless, while Chrom and I were sweating heavily. Neither Sumia nor Cherche would have a good chance at facing them directly, trying to launch an attack whenever they could.

As Victor raised his axe, I held my sword with both to lock weapons, saying: "Cherche, go!" Minerva then swept, roaring, and Cherche's axe decapitated the man. Yet Vincent had pushed Chrom back into the wall, Sumia trying to get his attention without success, and as he noticed his dead brother, the berserker raised his axe to finish off the prince, enraged, shouting: "You bastards! I'll kill you all!" As Chrom rolled to avoid the strike, Lon'qu rushed from behind, saying: "How well will you die?" as he slashed Vincent's back open, the man falling onto his knees. Sumia took the chance, and her pegasus dashed, her lance piercing the bandit's heart.

The rest of the bandits were on the ground, dead, and Chrom addressed Donnel: "You fought well, Donnel."

"Thanks, his Majestiness!"

"So you will go back to your village now? You can stay with us for the night, though."

"His Majestiness! Please take me into your service! I want to help others as well!"

"Well, if you want to do so, I'll accept you into our group."

The sisters then approached me, with Anna saying: "Hey, you look like a capable tactician, and we owe you. How about we join you for a while?" Annie then added: "We'll give you discounts on the goods as well!"

"Sounds like a deal to me. By the way, my name is Charles."

"A pleasure to do business."

"We'll make good money on this!"

As we entered the camp, Gaius approached me: "Hey boss, wanna check the loot?"

"Very well. What did you get over there?"

Gaius smiled, saying: "Five thousand gold in bars, a killing edge, a Rescue staff, and a steel lance, plus" He smiled, showing me: "A talisman, and an icon of Naga." The first was enchanted so that it reduced the potency of magic slightly, the other helped with luck. Good findings, plus the gold was a valuable addition.

"That's good! Guess we can distribute it tomorrow, yet I already have my ideas on what to give to each one."

"Deal, Kellam, let's get'em stored!" The knight then picked up the bag as both headed off to another tent. I stretched my arms, yawning as I headed towards my tent. I changed and quickly fell asleep.

I started dreaming. The sky was grey, filled with rain, as if the skies were weeping. All of the Shepherds, me included, were in front of a freshly dug tomb. There was a long group of noblemen around us, and everyone was in black formal clothes. Everyone that had joined us so far was alive, yet I noticed the people in front. Chrom was helping himself stand by a wooden cane, a few tears flowing off his eyes, as Sumia tried to comfort him. Lissa was crying unstoppably, holding on to Frederick, who stood trying to look impassive, yet he seemed to be suffering as well. Cherche was by my side, her head lowered. My right arm was broken? I had just noticed now, as it stood bended, held by a strap of cloth into a perpendicular angle.

A man in priestly robes was chanting: "Oh Naga, let her rest in your light, as your embrace comforts her soul for all eternity. Here we give her body back to the earth, from which we are all born…" I then noticed at the tombstone, and read the plate on it.

**EMMERYN, EXALT OF YLISSE**

**In death, may she find the peace she sought**

But…how? I had to prevent this; Emmeryn was certainly not someone who deserved to die.

I woke up. What had I dreamed of? I could not remember it at all, just grey skies. What were grey skies supposed to mean? It was still one hour before dawn. Time to train with Frederick, I guess. I then headed off to a spot we had cleared around the center. Frederick had already set up a couple training dummies for me. The results had been good according to Frederick, yet it was not enough. My strikes weren't fully hitting the dummy, even if my blade was already leaving a glowing trail behind. It was not enough, I had to master Luna.

As I quickly bathed and changed, I noticed Cherche heading towards the river. Since we had been fighting last night, we had agreed to wake up a little later and start marching a couple hours before noon. She seemed to be carrying some clothes in a basket, probably to wash them.

Well, it was quite the chance to have a nice chat with her. Guess I'd wash my stuff as well. As I approached, I noticed Virion spying on her, his back on a tree, as well as looking for anyone nearby. Was he about to…? I contained my rage, as I saluted him: "Good morning Virion, what are you doing up so early?"

"Well, can't I use my free time according to my own desires?"

"Yes, yet I think I might need your help with something."

"What for?"

"Well, I'd like you to check the arrows amongst the supplies."

"Can't you do it yourself? You are the tactician after all."

"Yes, I could, yet, the archest of archers should have the final opinion on their quality, ain't I right?"

"If you put it like that…"

"Ok, please go do so." I smiled as he left. The field was clear. As I carried my basket to the river, I waved to Cherche, saying: "Hey! Guess you need to get your things washed as well!"

She said: "Oh, good morning, Charles. I did need to get my clothes washed." Minerva was breathing fire on some large rocks nearby, as I looked confused. She looked and me, and said: "Oh, Minerva is heating those rocks so, by contact, they'll warm up the clothes after they get washed. It helps them to dry faster, and prevents the water from freezing while it's still soaking the cloth, else it can destroy the fabric! Guess Minerva could heat up some for you as well, Charles." As we chatted while washing our things, I took off my cloak to wash it as well, and she said: "Oh my, is that the cloak you were wearing while I chased you?"

She was right, and I said: "Most certainly, why do you ask?"

"Then I think you should handle me that cloak after you wash it."

"Why?"

She then pointed at the burned holes and borders: "It was my fault that Minerva got that nice cloak of yours burned, guess I should get it fixed up. I am good at sewing and knitting things, I'll have you know."

"Well, I'd appreciate that." Of course, that cloak I'd enjoy wearing as much as I could if she fixed it with her own precious hands. I then noticed something, which could be perceived like a string of some sort that was attaching both Cherche and me, like the one between Chrom and Sumia or Stahl and Lissa. Were we bonding? That was good.

An hour and a half after that, we returned to the camp to have breakfast. Gaius was again chomping on a couple cookies, and Sumia's cooking was actually quite good. Chrom and I had seconds and thirds, and shortly after that we lifted camp and departed towards Ylisse. We arrived at the Longfort when the moon was high in the starry sky, and Raimi gladly let us spend the night there.

It was late in the afternoon when Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick headed off towards the royal quarters. The rest of us moved to the Shepherds' headquarters. I assigned rooms to our new members, and I then approached Lon'qu, saying: "So, Lon'qu, do you like it here?"

"That is of no importance. I could say the room is more than adequate for my needs, though."

"So, I'd guess you'd like to spar a little?"

"I think that might be a good way to pass some time."

We approached the sparring fields, and we drew swords. I placed myself into a balanced stance, holding the sword in my right hand. Lon'qu then unleashed a barrage of swift strikes, from multiple sides. I tried to parry and dodge most of them, yet his strikes were far too many.

As I started to catch up to his movements, I started launching some slashes of my own. However, as we ended our sparring session, the sun having set already, I had many more bruises than Lon'qu. I smiled, commenting: "Phew. I'm glad we do not have to fight Regna Ferox."

"You don't fight terribly, either. Yet your style is not that of a knight, even if you have been training under their style."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems Frederick has been training you. Whereas what he has taught you can be applied to general swordplay, it is most fit for fighting atop a horse. Yet your innate capabilities do not make you fit for the way of the myrmidon, either. Maybe you should follow the mercenary's way of fighting? Your stance is pretty much the same one, except for a couple minor modifications of your own."

"You think so? Guess I could follow your advice. After all, magic has never been my real strength, but swordfighting."

"Then you are wise to be open to change. The reed that does not bend to the wind's flow is broken, yet it grows strong by adapting to the current."

We changed into clean clothes, as Stahl approached us saying: "Guys, Chrom has arrived; he needs to tell us something important." We followed him into the mess hall.

Chrom was noticeably serious, with a concerned Lissa behind him. Frederick stood impassive as always. "King Gangrel of Plegia has taken Maribelle hostage, yet Emmeryn has offered to parley with him. We will escort her to a mountain pass that serves as border between Ylisse and Plegia." Dastard. Was Plegia's king so eager to start a war? If he dared do so, I'd make sure he lost, on my pride as a tactician, and my duty to Chrom. "Everyone get your stuff ready, we'll depart tomorrow."

Chrom and I were walking around in a hall, discussing strategy, as a short teenager approached us, saying: "Captain! I'm all packed, when do we leave?"

Chrom, surprised, said: "Ricken? How did you…Go back inside. You're not old enough for this mission."

"Captain! I want to help Maribelle! Also, I can handle myself with my magic!"

"I'd feel safer with you protecting the garrison, alright?"

Ricken then left us, heading on his own way. Chrom sighed, saying: "Guess one day he'll have to join us though. I'd like for him not to experience the battlefield at such a young age."

"Chrom, we both know that with this situation, the sooner he learns the better." Ricken had to learn the truth of battle.

"Yet I'd like to protect him. He's like the little brother I never had."

"Well, that might explain you being so overprotective of him. Yet you also know that Lissa is at most a couple years older than him, yet she is in the middle of the fray with us."

"You may be right. Maybe in a year?"

"Well, I think that is reasonable enough."

"We'd better to go sleep now. Good night, Charles."

"Have a good sleep, Chrom."

Before heading to my room, I checked the armory. I picked up medium armor, fit for a mercenary style of fighting. The name was kind of inappropriate, however. Some mercenaries didn't even use swords! Well, whatever. I took the armor to my room, along with a couple of leather gloves, to cover the mark on my left hand. Tomorrow I'd get to see the king that was about to unleash the dogs of war upon us.

**Author's PD: Well, that's it for chapter 6! I know I am not putting in enough battle/matchmaking things, yet many of the women characters have yet to join. It'll be time for Ricken and Maribelle to join the fray next time! Writing Emm's funeral was a little hard for me; guess I'm not one for sad scenes. By the way, the rating will soon be changed to M. I will start working on the cover image this Sunday, hope I have it ready in a week's time. By the way, been playing some FE:A Hard mode, will tackle Lunatic once I'm done with it.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Well, the story is starting to develop, and from this chapter onwards, the fic's rating will be upped to M. Plus, I will be pairing RickenxMaribelle (although in game I generally go HenryxMaribelle and RickenxMiriel, the prospect of a Laurent heavily interested in exploring human anatomy, esp. hematology is quite appealing) Also, I got to make one retcon: instead of a mend staff, it's a rescue staff, for obvious reasons.**

A surge of memories, the dreams I had seen before, came back. Yet, as this vision of the alternate timeline had started to materialize, I found myself standing, closed fists on top of a drawer, in a tent. What was I doing? The answer then appeared as I turned around…

NO, NO, NO, NO! As of this moment, I could never consider the man whose point of view was the one in my visions as myself. He was an alternate, since he had just created an inexpugnable gorge between the both of us with his very last action.

Half covered between the red-stained blankets was Cherche, who was obviously naked. Yet that was not what the other he had done with her. It was the way he had done it. Her look was of an obvious hangover, yet the alternate did not have his judgment clouded. He was…disgusting. Did he only lust for her body? As my anger increased exponentially by the second, I noticed something. That man let out a grunt of anger as he hit his right fist against the piece of furniture. I then, somehow, understood what he was feeling. He was…angry at himself?

A couple tears descended from his right eye, as the corresponding hand opened, revealing a golden ring. Was he angry for being a coward? His frustration was obvious. My disgust turned into pity. That man was afraid of being hurt. Even if everything that I was disapproved of such actions, I could, somehow, understand.

I promised to myself to never dare do that. It was not what a man would do; even less to the woman he loved. Cherche did not deserve that. As I saw the man keep his head lowered, the dream started fading…

What had I just dreamed of? I just remembered one sensation, the one of vowing never to hurt the woman that made my heart stop whenever our eyes crossed, whose sight was a promise that things could and would improve, my love. I had to protect Cherche, yet from what?

That did not matter, yet now I knew that I had to become stronger, faster, better. I will not allow any harm to befall her. I got ready and met Frederick once again. As I placed myself in combat stance in front of the dummy, my mind focused on one single thing. Cherche, her lovely smile as we returned from the khan's feast, how she enjoyed daily chores such as washing her clothes. My resolve became of steel, and I roared: "LUNA!" and charged. Frederick smiled, and removed the shield. The training dummy had its top fall off, revealing a clean cut.

"Congratulations, Charles. You have proven to be a fast learner. You might even become one of Ylisse's best soldiers in this century!" I smiled, as he said: "Your training with me ends today. Learn your own style; improve, for the glory of our nation. Of course, if you'd like a sparring partner, you know when to find me."

I smiled as we shook hands, as know I had Frederick's trust. We were friends, and I had fully earned his trust. I bathed, and changed into my mercenary attire. I was not planning to dump my magical practice, of course. I'd find some time each night to practice, as it might become of use one day.

"So this is how will you fight from now on, Charles?" Chrom asked, looking at my new outfit.

Of course, I had kept the cloak that Cherche had fixed, yet now it was arranged to work more as a cape than a cloak, for better arm movement. "Yes. I am not the best mage there is, so I better focus on my swordplay."

"Well, I think you look better like this. Minerva will probably agree." Cherche commented, as she and Sumia looked at each other and giggled.

We finished eating and we got ready to depart. Lissa had decided to bring along Maribelle's horse and gear as well. We met Emmeryn and her pegasus knight guards on the western gate of Ylisstol, and marched to meet Plegia's king. The location was a pass that stood in multiple platforms, rising in altitude from east to west. This position could certainly favor a Plegian ambush. I did not like that.

King Gangrel, to say the least, looked quite extravagant. Red hair in upward curls, along with a small beard, and a face expression that denoted eccentricity in the best of cases. His outfit was quite matching, the yellow cloak with triangular extensions forming around the collar.

The woman by his side had long, white hair that contrasted her dark purple tattoos and her tanned skin. His consort, perhaps? After all, those black revealing clothes of hers were not meant for a queen at all. Were all Plegian highborns like this? Yet the aura that exhuded off her, seemed malignant yet somehow familiar. Did she have some connection to the tattoo in my left hand?

"Ooh, I fear my eyes must be shielded, it's the exalt in all her radiance!" Gangrel cackled as he said these words.

Emmeryn stood calm, and said: "King Gangrel, I've come here for the truth of this unfortunate incident."

The white-haired woman said: "The truth? That I can give to you."

Emmeryn then asked: "Might milady please share her name first?"

"You may call me Aversa." That name, it carried the obvious connotation of opposition. I did not like how this was going. My sword was ready to be unsheathed and used, if necessary.

"Very well, Aversa, is lady Maribelle unharmed?"

Gangrel then said: "The blonde brat, you mean?"

A guard brought a hands-tied Maribelle to our view. "Unhand me, uncultured mongrel!"

Lissa then shouted: "Maribelle!"

"Lissa, my dear, is that you?"

Aversa then said: "This girl didn't just cross the Plegian border without authorization; she also wounded the brave Plegian men who wanted to escort her home!"

Maribelle was clearly offended, shouting: "LIES! Is it that witches aren't taught the meaning of the word 'truth'?"

Aversa sighed, saying: "Just look at this nasty little bird's lack of manners. She simply must be caged!"

Gangrel, with his terribly angering tone, commented: "That's the temper of guilt! Heavy punishment shall be imparted, oh, and if she were to be an Ylissean spy? Oh my, perhaps an act of good faith could fix this?"

Emmeryn asked: "What would you mean by that, King Gangrel?"

"Well, perhaps, the Fire Emblem! It's been years since I've desired it, yet on my birthday, nothing is ever sent from Ylisse! Legends tell it can grant any man's wishes!"

"The Emblem is our royal treasure, and its power is only meant for one purpose: the salvation of the world in its direst hour. What purpose would be nobler than that?"

"What every single one of my subjects wishes, of course, a bloody death to every Ylissean!"

"But why?"

"Do you forget your father's actions? The crusade against us, butchering my people like cattle?"

"I've never denied any of my country's past mistakes, yet I've sworn never to repeat them. Our realm is one of peace now."

"A haven of hypocrisy, that's what it is! Now, the Fire Emblem!"

"Your Grace, don't! I'd sooner die than become a bargaining chip!"

"No, Maribelle…" I gave a look at everyone behind me. They all had their weapons ready.

"Talk, talk, talk! This negotiation is over! I'll take the Emblem from your dead hands if I need to!"

Two axemen then ran in the front of us, to attack Emmeryn. On a mutual nod, Chrom and I cut them down. He then said angered: "Stay back or suffer the same fate!"

A cackle from Gangrel, before the answer comes: "Now that's a declaration of war! A big, messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry!"

As this unravels, I notice that Aversa is taunting Maribelle, a dagger in her hand. Oh, damnit! Yet, suddenly, Ricken appears. He kills the guard and pushes back Aversa, and the two of them start running away. Yet they are still in the enemy's range. As Gangrel retreats, he says: "Now I have my war! Captain Orton, take down as many Ylisseans you can! Do your best – at doing your worst!" He cackles as he runs, Aversa retreating with him.

"Shepherds, formation!" I say "Lissa, warp the both of them here!"

Lissa yells: "Ricken, grab on to Maribelle!" before using her staff. As they both get teleported here at once, we notice that Ricken is grabbing to, well, Maribelle's bosom. She slaps his already flushed face as she stands up.

"Don't you dare try that again!"

"Oh, c'mon!"

Maribelle is flushed, yet she asks Lissa: "Darling, did you bring Charmant and my staff?"

"Yes!"

I then say: "Virion, Miriel, make sure any of those wyverns that try to get here get shot down! Maribelle, get Ricken up on your horse and make sure he also helps!"

"Charles, but he just-!"

"It's an order. I need all the anti-air at perfect efficiency. Ricken has made quite a run, his legs need a bit of rest." I then continue giving orders: "The pairings I assigned you already, now! Get this terrace cleared and start ascending." I look at Cherche, as I mount on to Minerva, saying: "Take us to the higher platform. I'll draw their attention, you cover me." She nods.

As we take on to the second platform, I notice everyone is already set up. Stahl and Frederick side by side, Sully taking Donnel on to run some myrmidons down, Anna and Annie in perfect synch, Lon'qu covering Virion, while Lissa is in the middle, healing everyone up. Kellam and Gaius are taking down any enemy that shows an opening. Chrom is getting supported by Sumia, and the couple is mowing down enemies without major problems. Matchmaking works!

My part is about to start, however. As I dodge bolts of magic, parry sword slashes and avoid axes, I start to tire up. Cherche is taking down any approaching wyvern riders and throwing an axe to the enemies whenever she can to help me, yet it's the two of us.

Then, Sumia drops Chrom by my side, as he says: "The rest are about to catch up! C'mon!"

We finish off the mages in the second terrace, as we climb onto the third one. Two more to go, and that's it. More wyvern knights start appearing, yet Virion, Ricken, and Maribelle take them down.

"The archest of archers shall defend his title!" Well, at least he's helping.

Orton then dashes, sweeping at me and Chrom. Frederick and the others are finishing off the third platform, as the enemies at the top start pouring down. Chrom's Falchion starts glowing, as he strikes Orton. As the Plegian captain dies, the rest of the Plegians are finished off.

"What the-"

Chrom smiles, saying as he sheathes the Falchion: "The Falchion was built to take down wyverns and dragons."

"Good to know."

We descend down to the lower platform, where Emmeryn is waiting. The Pegasus Knights of Ylisse have kept the Exalt safe while we were fighting. Chrom then looks at his sister, saying: "I'm sorry for acting so rashly, Emm."

"It's all right, Chrom. It was King Gangrel's fault."

Frederick then comments: "The Mad King must be rallying his forces, if they are not on the move already. We must make haste back to Ylisstol and start planning."

Emmeryn agrees, and we make our return to the capital. We decide to have a war council first thing tomorrow morning.

As we walk back, I notice Miriel is reading off a hand-bound book. "Hey Miriel, what are you reading?"

"It's a book my mother wrote, containing knowledge about different topics."

"Does it contain information, perhaps, on how to make a tent soundproof? It might become an asset."

She flips the book, and after finding a passage, she says: "Here it states how sound can be altered by powerful wind currents. Perhaps I could work with wind magic to see if I could isolate sound on any given surface. It's knowledge as interesting as any other, and more useful to our situation. I shall prioritize its research."

"Please do so."

As the sun starts to fall down, it's Cherche's turn to cook dinner for the Shepherds. She takes bowls full of stew to us, and getting her own last, she sits next to me. Oh gods, it is wonderful. I comment: "Cherche, this food is amazing. I could eat this every day from now." Did I just-?

"It's nice to hear that from you, Charles, although it's my duty when cooking to make the meals as tasty and healthy as I can." She smiles.

"A good cook deserves nothing but praise. Where did you learn to cook like this, anyways?"

"Well, the noble I serve does not engage often in war, so the majority of my time was spent helping the maids with their chores. I improved out of practice." Everyone repeats, and I do so one more time.

At night, I find Chrom walking around the camp. I then approach him, saying: "Hey Chrom, what are you doing up so late?"

"Oh, hey, Charles. I'm just dueling with some unpleasant thoughts. You need to know something…Gangrel wasn't completely lying. My father, the last exalt, waged a brutal war with Plegia, which only ended with his death, fifteen years ago. Plegia rightfully remembers it, yet it was no less cruel on our side. There were mass conscriptions, farmers barely able to fight sent to their death. I might have been young, but the kingdom was collapsing and… oh gods, Emmeryn was terribly affected by it."

"That would probably affect anyone."

"Indeed, and when my father died, she was not even ten years old. However, she became a target for all blames. Our own people hurled insults- and rocks at her. Some of the scars are still there, yet she never let anyone see her pain, anyone but Lissa and me."

"Those must have been terrible times…" Emmeryn was strong, stronger than I could have imagined. She had worked hard, harder than anyone for Ylisse's current state.

"I am not sure how she could handle it, responding to hostility with warmth and patience. She reached out to the people and healed them. Soldiers returned home, she ended the war. Emm never resented her people for their actions, after they "forgave" her. She is peace, Charles, yet Gangrel wants to destroy peace. He'll only understand its value when he dies…Perhaps I should be the one to take his wretched life. Emmeryn would never order it, though. Nor I want for her to have to do so." I wouldn't let a chance to kill Gangrel myself slip from my hands, either. Plegia's king is insane and maddened beyond redemption.

Then we hear a voice, saying: "Well spoken, sir…"

"Marth!?" The masked swordsman is listening to us, in the shades. "How did you even get here?"

"The cleft in the fortress's wall, behind the maple grove-"

"But, how would you…?"

"Your secret is safe with me, sire."

I interrupt them, saying: "Chrom, you know about that entrance?"

"Yes. I bashed in the hole while training. It was well concealed enough, and I haven't told anyone."

Marth then said: "I've only come to warn you about tonight's impending events."

Impeding? I say: "Explain what do you mean with that."

"Would you believe I have seen the future?"

Chrom seems to be unbelieving, yet my dreams, why did I remember Stahl being on the verge of a wound? I then say: "Chrom, something inside me makes me believe him." I then turn to the man, and say: "So, what is about to happen?"

"If we do nothing to stop it, the Exalt will die in an hour, minute less or more. Yet, before that, I must prevent something that will happen-right now." He unsheathes his Falchion, and charges towards Chrom.

**Author's PD: Well, another non history-twisting chapter. Yes, Chrom and the Shepherds are all in their headquarters, and that's why I specified the hour window. In addition, the cover image is being worked on, yet my real life needs are consuming a good portion of time. It should be completed during this weekend. BTW, cleared Hard Mode and working on Lunatic. As of right now I've gotten past chapter 13.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, this is chapter 8. I'm glad to say both my fanfics have gotten past 2k views *cheers*, thanks for reading; although I'd appreciate some more comments. In any case, a couple pairings will be revealed in this chapter. Plus, someone is joining the fray earlier! What cawsed this decision, I don't know. The first cover image is not ready yet, due to timetable issues and some other stuff going cahoots. Also, the problem with the definitive cover image is that it has a couple things I don't wanna reveal yet.**

Was it a mistake to trust him?

Chrom and I unsheathe our swords, yet Marth does not target either of us. An assassin leaps out of the bushes, and the masked swordsman kills him. Yet another one, from the other side, attacks, catching him off guard, and Marth's mask is cut in half by the sword slash. Wait…what did I just see? Marth is a….

Chrom doesn't stop, and he stabs the assassin. Marth was not a man after all. His long hair, that face. I knew it!

"Wait, you're… a woman?" Chrom just noticed. Her stance in battle, the lack of masculinity, didn't he notice before, when they were fighting face to face?

Marth then says, in a different voice, that comes out more naturally, yet it is somehow familiar: "And quite the actress, too. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it until just now." She looks at me, and says: "Although your tactician seems to have considered it before."

From a distance, Frederick rushes, saying: "Sire, are you alright?" The knight then turns to Marth, saying: "Wait, was Marth a woman after all?"

Marth then fakes a cough, saying: "You better wake up everyone now. As I said, Emmeryn will be assassinated in an hour. In addition, as a distraction, another group of men will launch a minor-scale attack here, within fifteen minutes. We take too long, and we won't be able to reach the Exalt in time."

As we sound the alarm, everyone is at the courtyard, fully armed, in five minutes. I then say: "Frederick, you keep the guard here; I trust you can defend this place while we save the Exalt." I then look at Cherche and Sumia, saying: "I need you to take Marth, Chrom and me into the palace. Chrom with Sumia, Marth and I with Cherche." I look at Stahl and Lissa, and say: "Stahl, try to catch up to us as fast as possible. Take Lissa with you." As Frederick starts giving everyone else orders, I help Marth get on Minerva as Chrom jumps onto Sumia's pegasus, and we fly towards the royal palace.

As we fly over, I see the scene that is playing around. All the barracks in Ylisstol are being attacked, to distract the Exalt's few guards. Damnit, this isn't going to be good at all. We land into the garden that leads into Emmeryn's private chambers, and we hear an explosion. Emmeryn then comes, saying: "Chrom! What's going on?"

"Emm, stay behind us! We'll protect you!" As Chrom says this, he turns to Marth, saying: "Stay by her side." She nods, and the four of us get ready for battle. Chrom and I wait in front of the doors, expecting for the first group of enemies to arrive, yet the first thing to get past is... a giant bunny?

It then dashes to our side, as we look at it, confused. Behind it, a white haired, purple robed teen appears, saying: "Nya ha! Guess it's time to play heroes!" That smile… it's creepy.

Chrom looks at him, saying: "Aren't you a Plegian Dark Mage? I think you might be in the wrong side of this, kid. " Time for intuitive analysis, and oh gods, Chrom would you please not do that again, ever? That kid's got some real scary talents and I don't want to deal with him.

He laughs, and says: "But if the Exalt dies tonight, the war ends and I don't get to make so many people go kaboom! It's just not fair, after marching all the way here! If I turn on Plegia and the Exalt survives, I get to see so much blood!"

Chrom is confused: "And you think that's a reason to-" I look at Chrom, and say: "Chrom, Plegian or not, I don't wanna deal with this kid. He's got some really strong magic powers, so we should let him in."

"Still, fighting just to kill is-" This is one of the times in the which I find Chrom really frustrating?

"DAMNIT CHROM! I'm trying to get us out of here alive!" I look at the mage, saying: "I'm the Shepherds' tactician, Charles, and welcome aboard. Get behind us." As the kid passes by, I ask: "By the way, your name is?"

"Henry!" The teen then looks at the bunny and says: "And she's Panne, a taguel."

"A what?"

"Oh, they are a fluffy folk that can transform into killer rabbits! Shame she's the last one."

"Oh-ok." Panne nods, and the first enemies start arriving. Marth, unlike the rest of us, doesn't seem surprised at all. Were they going to come here in any case?

Yet, as we start facing the assassins, which Henry has pretty much confirmed as Plegian, there is something disturbing me. And no, it's not Henry saying: "Yay! Blood!" or "Your head asplode!" as he blasts off the other plegians with his Elfire tome. It's not the psycho laughter that follows the comments. I shouldn't be worrying about this, though, but more about the sword that is moving toward me. I parry it and stab the dastard. Get ready since the next one is already in front of me. I crouch, and Cherche's axe culls him.

Emmeryn does seem to find the dark mage quite disturbing, though. Better to have the psycho on your side than on the enemy's. Psychos tend to get crazy strong. If I wasn't fighting for Emm's life, I'd laugh at the pun.

A few waves later, from one of the sides, instead of another group of assassins, it's a green armored knight on his horse. Stahl's here! Lissa is by his side, and she dismounts when he joins us.

"Sorry, had to dispatch a couple of Plegians as we came here." Stahl scratches his hair, as Lissa looks at our new members: "Charles, who are they?"

"Henry is the dark mage and Panne is the taguel. And by taguel I mean killer rabbit-morphing woman." She nods, and then starts healing us. Yet the enemy waves stop coming after we dispatch another dozen, as fighting can be heard from another part. Emmeryn guarded closely by Marth, we move towards the main yard. There are more assassins, and everyone starts helping around, yet the disturbance I feel increases. There is a black haired, dark skinned, tall Sorceror amongst the enemies. Their leader, probably?

"Cherche, cover me!" She clears my way, as I launch an attack with my sword.

Yet, as I close in, a barrier of dark energy blocks my strike, and a fireball is sent at me. Damnit, it's from an Arcfire tome. "So you are the reason the Exalt isn't dead yet?"

I answer: "You could bet on it." Of course, mental note, it was Marth who clued us, yet she would not have been able to hold off all the assassins on her own. He does not need to know the truth.

"Guess I'll have to deal with you myself!" A volley of fireballs comes at me. Deflect. Dodge. Roll. Sidestep. I counter with a sword slash, yet the barrier blocks it again: "You have no opportunity, kid. Surrender now and I'll end you quickly." As the leader of the assassins launches another barrage of shadowy bolts, I dodge all but the last one, which I deflect back into the barrier with great effort. It still does nothing, and he laughs. Then, this will do the trick!

"Think your magical barrier ensures your victory?" I adjust my stance, and say: "Time to tip the scales! LUNA!"

"What the-" The barrier shatters as if made of paper with my strike, and his chest is slashed open: "You damned-" As he seems to be preparing a spell, I hear a cackle, as a large fireball hits the man and pushes him into a wall: "And that's the fourth one that goes into a wall! Nya ha! That's it, everyone! Enjoyed the show?" Well, guess Henry just saved me from whatever that sorcerer had in mind. And did he just make a joke?

By the time Frederick and the rest arrive, the assassins are all dead. Phila arrives herself shortly after, heading towards the Exalt, saying: "Exalt Emmeryn, please forgive me! I should have noticed the obvious distraction, even worse; the fact that half our barracks got attacked after the assassins infiltrated the city!"

Chrom tries to calm her, saying: "Peace, Phila, only Marth could have known about this attack…"

"Marth? You mean the girl with the Falchion?" Emmeryn asks. "Where is she?"

"Wait, where is she? Charles, did you see her leave?" I move my head horizontally, and then Panne is engulfed in light, as she turns into a tall, dark skinned, bunny-eared woman, which I assume is the taguel noncombat form. She then says: "Marth went that way." She points at a set of stairs, and Chrom goes after her. The taguel seems to look at us with a lack of confidence.

Emmeryn addresses her, and somehow manages to earn Panne's trust, and the killer rabbit-woman states that she'll honor her warren's debt to Ylisse by joining us, as the last member of her species. Well, I'll need to find someone to pair her up with. I immediately discard Virion and Vaike, I don't want Panne to get a bad opinion of us.

In the meantime, Henry approaches me, and says: "Hey, Charles, can I stay with you guys? Since I am killing Plegians now, guess I need a side for which to blow up people, huh?" Ok, this kid is a free gift, and he does seem to be quite well rounded. I am thinking who to pair him with, and the answer is obvious. "Hey Henry, there is this woman, Miriel, who is a mage and is a knowledge searcher, blood and anatomy probably being within her interests. Mind battling at her side for the next few battles?"

"Sure, Charles! Now, where do I get to sleep?"

"We'll get back to the barracks and I'll assign you a spot." He walks off with the rest of the Shepherds, to introduce himself. Well, he's weird, yet not that bad. Cherche is by my side, and comments: "Well, at least he is a cutie in his own way, right Charles?" I have to nod; he's cute, in a sick, twisted way.

Chrom approaches us, and says: "Hey, Charles, guess we should go back and take some sleep, huh? Emmeryn says we'll decide what to do by tomorrow noon." He yawns: "Let's hurry up."

After quickly assigning our two new members a couple rooms, I go my room, and quickly fall asleep. All the memories flush back once again, as I start dreaming of the other Charles.

We are in the halls of Ylisstol's palace. Cherche and I are kneeling, and Chrom is in front of the other me, standing, in regal armor. By the sides are Frederick, looking coldly at me, Maribelle and Lissa excited for some reason, some other nobles looking at me in disdain. I also notice that the ring from the dream before is now in Cherche's hand. Good, but why the smile in my face seems somehow odd? I then hear the words from Chrom, as he poses his Falchion on my shoulders: "Rise now, Lord Charles Stormbringer, Grand Tactician of Ylisse." Did my alternate just get turned into a nobleman? Gods damnit, the other me is quite ambitious. I'd never agree to getting that title, I just want a simple life, and would only get myself even knighted under direct order from Chrom, I'd refuse it otherwise.

Yet this time, I hear a maniacal laughter from inside, as the scenes quickly change. From those same nobles that were looking at me with disdain, many are shown dying with well covered assassinations, or getting framed for crimes they didn't commit, then condemned to execution. That laughter, it sounds similar to my voice, yet it also seems to be unnatural. I then notice something that worries me. Whatever is contained in the mark in my left hand, it is starting to seep through the entirety of the other Charles. I do not like the sensation of that.

A bucket of water then falls on my face. The memories are flushed away one more time, retaining a disturbing sensation, whose cause I cannot remember.

"Hey, boss! Wake up, or you are gonna miss breakfast." It's Gaius, and I notice the sun is already up in the sky.

"Thanks, yet why did you throw the bucket of water?"

"As Frederick told me, only extreme measures wake you up, unless it's of your own accord."

I sigh, and I quickly get dressed after Gaius leaves. Stahl did a nice job cooking, and breakfast is quite filling. We still have an hour or so of time before going to the royal palace, and as I wander around the small library Miriel maintains for the Shepherds' use, I notice Henry and her, sit in a table against the wall, looking at something.

In curiosity, I approach them, and Henry notices me, saying: "Hey, Charles! I found Miriel!"

Well, it's good for them to meet before battle, but wait, is that a… I ask: "Is that a dead hand?"

"Yes! I got it from one of the dead Plegians! I thought a nice present to Miriel would be a good way to start a friendship." Ok, this is weirder than I thought, and, something that I find even stranger: Miriel doesn't seem to show any disgust towards the dead hand, which, in closer inspection, seems to have some scalpel cuts.

Miriel then says: "Indeed, this is quite fresh for an analysis specimen. Henry's going to be of great help with studying the human body. He does seem to know quite a lot about blood already." Oh gods, what monster did I just create? Miriel then continues: "Also, his experience in the fields of dark thaumaturgy will be quite valuable." If I was some sort of mad genius I'd be laughing at my creation, yet I am not. In addition, the order's been relayed already and there's nothing left to do.

I leave them to work on that hand, as I notice Panne, alone. Well, guess she'll warm up to the Shepherds soon. Still, I should think carefully before pairing her up with someone in particular. Frederick was a possibility, but until Lissa managed to get her hands on a weapon, he'd be better off helping Stahl. Gaius was a blackmailing dastard with a sugar addiction. Lon'qu had a problem with women that Panne should best not misunderstand.

That leaves me with Kellam. As I am about to look for him, he seems to have disappeared off the barracks. Where is he? As I pass near one of the wardrobes, I hear two people giggling and smooching. I knock, and say: "Lissa, Stahl, try to have your couple time somewhere else, since if anyone other than me notices, they will assume something worse." As I hear the two of them gulping, I keep moving.

I notice someone approaching me from behind, as I say: "Hey, Gaius, any idea where Kellam is?"

"He's not here boss. Since we weren't meant to go anywhere today, he accompanied Anna to go shopping in the market. Annie is running the supplies stock today. Guess I'll have to get the juicy details out of her when they come back. Plus some candy as well." Aaaand we cross Kellam off the list.

Well, guess someone will join the Shepherds somewhen. As the time for the war council approaches, I find Chrom and Frederick at the road towards Ylisstol and we go to the royal palace.

The session started with Phila saying: "Her Grace, we haven't managed to get any actual proof of the assassins being Plegian, other than the dark mage that joined the Shepherds."

Chrom then commented: "And the boy being a traitor to his country, any of his words would not hold any value, or at least not against Gangrel. We should go to ask reinforcements from Ferox as fast as possible." He then turned towards his sister, saying: "Emmeryn, you can't stay here. We need to move you to Ferox, where it is safe."

"And leave the people undefended, with war at our doors? Ylisse's citizens need to know their exalt stands with them."

"But what if something happens to you?"

Frederick interrupts, suggesting: "Your Grace, perhaps you could relocate to the eastern palace for the time being? No one would know, and you'd be safer."

Emmeryn agreed, and Chrom then said: "We'll escort you personally before heading to Ferox, first thing tomorrow morning."

As we return to the barracks, Chrom announces our next course of action, and we proceed to start packing up.

**Autor's PD: Yes, we will have a Henry!Laurent raining hellfire on his enemies while losing his normal calmness later in the story. I am not sure if I will bother adding a child character for KellamxAnna, though. Yes, I do know Gaius would probably make more sense paired up with everyone's favourite secret seller, yet I've already made plans for him. Finally, yes, Henry may or may not try to break a given wall.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Here it is, the expected chapter nine. It took a long time to write, forcedly scripted scene is boring. In any case, Tharja won't stand a chance. Not that Cherche will not react, either. In any case, the cover image is under progress, as MU's face is proving more of a challenge than expected. From this Friday onwards I'll be pretty much in winter break so I'll do some more work on the fanfic. Hopefully, I might be able to get a Christmas bonus chapter IF I can pull the next three chapters in these ten days.**

It is nighttime, and I am sitting in my room's desk. A Thunder tome is laying there open, as my hands guide the sparks around. Given that I have stopped using tomes in combat, this is the way for me not to fall behind in my magical skills. Even if Wind is generally the "practice" spell, I've always felt more comfortable with Thunder magic tomes, for some reason, probably because it is my preferred element.

I decide to call it a day, and I change into sleeping clothes, before heading to my bed. I fall asleep, expecting the next dream. The scene is rather different than the ones before it. A frail, pale skinned, white haired woman in her early thirties is in a bed. She's showing signs of a powerful fever. Somehow, she looks familiar to me. A boy in his teen years is standing by the bed, his eyes with tears. His hair is black and messy.

"Mother, please don't…"

"I am sorry, yet I won't make it through."

"Don't leave me!"

"My son, you are strong and smart, remember that. You are not your father nor are you _that thing_. There is no such thing as destiny; we carve our own ways with our actions. I already spoke with the mercenary; he'll take you as apprentice for the next couple of years. You can trust him. Remember…there are…no chains…that can…bind…you…"

The woman expires. "Mother? Mother!" The boy's eyes start pouring tears, as he falls on his knees, and he yells: "MOTHER!"

I wake up and the sun hasn't risen yet, and it's time to train with Frederick. Yet something makes me feel sad, was it the dream? I dismiss the feeling, as I get ready and head to the sparring field. This time Frederick is not alone, as I see Lissa wielding a wooden axe, as she hits a practice dummy.

"Hey, Charles! Frederick told me that I had to learn how to defend myself, but this is too much! I'm tired!"

"Lissa, all soldiers go through this at least once in their lifetime." I then turned to Frederick, as I asked: "Wanna spar?"

"Sure, and look what I just got." He shows me a rack of new wooden weapons.

"Wait, are those lead-cored training weapons? Excellent!" The lead core in the wood weapons makes them heavier and stronger, making them better replacements of actual weapons. Frederick approaches to grab a sword, yet I say: "Frederick, could you use a lance this time?"

"That would place you at a disadvantage, and you know lances are my best weapon."

"I need to practice fighting in disadvantage. So far I've mostly faced sword and axe users, but I will eventually have to face knights and such in melee combat, and some practice would do me well."

Frederick then passes me a sword, as he grabs a lance for himself. As we start exchanging blows, Frederick says: "Lissa, don't slack off" as he launches another stab, which I dodge by moving to the side. I take a quick look to Lissa, and it seemed she had been focused on watching us fight. She returns to the exercises Frederick assigned her.

As the hour approaches its end, we go off to take a bath. Whereas I took the majority of the bruises, I probably have given Frederick a couple as well. I join everyone for breakfast, and after we finish, we get ready and march towards Ylisstol. There we meet the Exalt, accompanied by an old nobleman and a triad of falcoknights, Phila amongst them, and we start moving east.

The sun is high in the sky, as we march through the pass, mountains to our left side, and a gorge to the right one. Lissa's getting a ride on Stahl's horse, after having complained on her feet getting blisters. Thank the gods Frederick thinks it is Stahl acting on his knightly duties to the princess, and Chrom is as dense as a rock when it comes to Stahl and Lissa, or him and Sumia. Stahl fights quite well and having the both of them give him a beating wouldn't be good.

The old nobleman that accompanies us is watching at the mountain peaks, nervously. Does he fear an ambush? With these times, it seems appropriate, yet he looks far _too nervous_. I turn to Chrom, asking: "Hey, who's the old noble?"

"He's the hierarch, our highest ranking bishop. He's been a friend of the royal house for years; he even guided Emm during the early years of her rule. Why do you ask?"

"Something seems out of place…" As I say these words, axemen appear from nearby rocks and bushes in front of us. Enemy wyvern riders come down from the mountains and up from the gorge.

"Haha! Time to die, little prince!"

Chrom unsheathes the Falchion, saying: "Plegian bandits? How did they find out? Everyone, to arms!"

The plegian commander says: "Do you smell that, men? The winds of fortune blow in our way today!" He looks at us, saying: "I am Commander Vasto, and from tomorrow I shall be a general!"

The hierarch then goes amongst the enemy soldiers, saying: "Hold, sir! I am the man King Gangrel told you about! Did you not receive orders to protect me?" Bastard. I'll kill him for this after we take care of the Plegians.

Vasto laughs, saying: "I've orders to protect a man, true... But I see no man here! ...Only a pig! A rasher of traitorous bacon that sold out his own sovereign! And what do we do with little piggies, mmm?" He licked his lips.

The hierarch, frightened, says: "Well, you… I mean, maybe… you let them go free?"

The commander laughs again, saying: "Oh, are you a chicken now?" He makes a chicken sound, and continues, laughing: "We've a whole barnyard in our midst! Well, it don't matter what you are. The axe will fall just the same!" The hierarch cries in fear, as the nearby axeman culls him. Well, that did not piss me off. Not at all. Well, maybe a little, I did want to kill him myself.

As Chrom orders Phila to take Emmeryn to the back along the other two falcoknights, Vasto looks at us, saying: "Time for the main event! Now, Ylisseans, mind giving us the wench and the Emblem so we can all call it a day and go home?"

"Never!"

I then analyze the situation, saying: "Battle formations, everyone! Vaike, give Lon'qu a hand! Anna, help Kellam! Virion, Panne, Annie, Donnel, Sully, Gaius stay in the rear to cover the Exalt!" I then look at Chrom and Sumia, saying: "You two handle the wyvern riders in the ravine, Cherche and I'll take care of the ones above!" I mount on Minerva, saying: "Let's go!"

Cherche nods and we fly on to the sky. I unsheathe my blade, holding it diagonally. Below us, Stahl and Frederick are leading the charge, Lon'qu and Vaike taking down the stragglers, while Ricken, Miriel, and Henry fling spells from afar.

Fighting in the sky is much better than what I had thought. Minerva spins and turns, putting us in position to lock in combat with the nearest enemy. Cherche locks axes with him, as I stab him in the stomach with my blade.

"Thanks, Charles!"

We proceed similarly with the next ones, although some I stab the wyvern instead, so that the rider loses control and Cherche can slash him with her axe. We go along with the rest of the group covering us from below, as we approach Vasto. I call to him, saying: "Surrender now! We have you outmanned and overpowered!"

"Never, I just got promoted! I must be invincible!" Of course, ten seconds after that, he falls from his wyvern as his head is taken out of his body by my blade. Here ends the tale of commander Vasto.

As we finish off the remaining Plegians, a red-haired pegasus knight approaches from behind us. Why do I feel I've seen her once before? Emmeryn, Phila and the Shepherds gather as she lands.

"Your Grace! My prince!" Did she just say 'my prince'? And did she just blush a little as she said those words? "Run as fast as you can! More Plegians are coming, not a day's march behind!" Wait, what? Damn!

Phila then says, worried: "Cordelia, what are you doing here…? Tell me the border remains secure!"

"That I could, milady! But it would be false... Gangrel himself led his might against us! The end was upon us when my knight-sisters begged me fly and warn the exalt... I should have stayed... I should have stayed! Ah, gods, I can still hear the screams..." This is not good.

"Peace, Cordelia. You did your duty, and now you must keep your sisters' legacy alive" Phila tries to calm down Cordelia, as my tactical intuition kicks in. She seems to be a sort of improved Sumia, in terms of combat capabilities. A minimal reduction in speed and magical potential in favor of more physical strength and endurance. Would she make a better partner for Chrom, given that she already has a crush on him? Whereas I can perceive the bond between Chrom and Sumia, and the possibility of one with Maribelle or Sully, in Cordelia's case, there is none. Perhaps Lon'qu would be a good match? They would be a perfect pair for lightning-fast strikes.

My mind returns to the real world when Emmeryn says: "I must return to the capital." Wait, what?

Phila, worried, says: "Your Grace, I cannot advise-" The exalt then interrupts her, saying: "I should have never left. If my absence is noticed, the people will panic. More Ylisseans will needlessly die." Emmeryn then takes out a golden shield, and presents it to Chrom. "Chrom, I entrust this to you."

"The Fire Emblem?" So that's what Gangrel wants? I wonder what powers does it conceal.

"Take it to Ferox-to safety."

"I won't leave you, Emm."

"The Emblem is the most important part of House Ylisse. I hope you can guard it better than I did."

"It's like you already gave up…"

"I am only giving up what I can." She then turns to Lissa, saying: "Lissa, I command you to stay with Chrom."

"But Sis, we need you too!"

"It's an order." She then turns to Frederick, saying: "Sir Frederick, I entrust to you the safety of the prince and princess."

"It's my duty and honor, Your Grace."

Phila then says: "Your Grace, we will accompany you back to Ylisstol."

"Thanks, Phila."

Phila then addressed Cordelia: "Cordelia. You will stay here with Chrom."

"Captain-!"

"I know you are in pain for the loss of your sisters, but they will be with you in spirit wherever you go."

Cordelia nods. "May they lend me their strength. I will pray for your safety, captain."

Emmeryn looks at Phila, saying: "Come, Phila, let's go."

Chrom, desperate, protests: "This is absurd! You don't have to go! Walking to your own death will accomplish nothing! Not only Ylisse, but your family needs you! Come on, be selfish for once!"

"Chrom, I love both you and Lissa. I am sorry, but I must go. Let us meet in Ylisstol, when you bring the Feroxi reinforcements. I know you will come."

Chrom lowered his head, muttering: "This is a terrible plan…"

Emmeryn then says, before turning away: "The blood of the First Exalt flows strong in us. I believe with all my heart that you and I will keep Ylisse safe. Safe journey, Chrom. Safe journey, Lissa." She then left, Phila and the other two falcoknights following her.

"Emm…" Chrom then turns to me, his face still lowered, saying: "I guess we must move on, to Ferox…"

Frederick, keeping a serious expression, comments: "Sire, if we start moving, we should be reaching Arena Ferox in three days."

"Good…" I feel impotent, yet I know I cannot show my concern. Chrom is already looking terrible, and as the tactician, I have to keep myself up, else the morale of everyone would crumble.

We started marching after distributing food and water to everyone. We still had about three or four hours before dusk, as we kept moving. About a couple hours later, Cherche, mounting Minerva, landed beside me, as Chrom and Frederick kept moving at the front of the group.

"Charles, I think you should accompany me to do some recon, in case there are any more Plegians." Wait, what? That seemed flawed logic, yet she pulls me up behind her, and Minerva takes flight, high into the sky. I can hear Frederick saying: "I'll light a fire on the camp so you can find us and get your tents set up!"

"Uh, Cherche, why are we doing this?"

She giggled, saying: "Come on, Charles, you can't hide it from me." Wait, what? "You are feeling as badly as Chrom, so Minerva and I figured out we could cheer you up!" She smiles, as Minerva screeches. A screech of joy? "Now, get a hold of the seat!"

Minerva then does a barrel roll. The first thing I feel is panic, as I hold on to the seat. Yet, it feels refreshing somehow, as Cherche is smiling, enjoying it. I roar in excitement as Minerva keepsperforming aerial acrobatics. Cherche and I are smiling at each other, as we feel the wind's current, adrenaline surging through us.

"Charles, look!" The sun was setting through the mountains, the orange sky amongst the earthen mountains producing a beautiful sight, deign of an artistic masterpiece. Her eyes are shining with happiness, as she calmly looked at the sunset.

I look at her, saying: "Is this what you hold so dear, Cherche?"

"Yes, Charles, the freedom of the skies, it was one of the first things I learned from Minervykins." She then caresses her wyvern, as we start heading towards the camp that the Shepherds had set up.

Before dismounting, I say: "Thanks for the ride, Cherche. I feel better now." I then help her dismount, and she smiles at me: "You are a true gentleman, Charles." Then we notice our hands are still holding each other, together. My heart starts beating faster. I look at her in the eyes, as my other arm places itself around her shoulders, and I pull her closer to me. I lean forward, and I kiss her passionately. Those seconds feel like an eternity of pure bliss.

**Author's PD: Yes! *cheers* In any case, in case there is anyone curious about it, these should be the approx. support levels Charles holds with the rest of the Shepherds.**

**Cherche: A (+)**

**A: Freddie, Chrom, Gaius**

**B: Lissa, Miriel, Kellam**

**C: Henry, Virion, Lon'qu, Stahl**

**That's it for now, guys. I need reviews! Moar reviews= Faster chapters!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to finish this one! Been busy, plus winter has that capability of inducing someone to inaction for indefinite periods of time. In any case, here's Chapter 10! I was going to upload the cover image, yet on my mistake it will need some rework (due to the fact that all images get cut in order to fit a vertical page apparently, will work on getting that fixed ASAP, hope that it might be ready for tomorrow)**

**By the way, I do not own Fire Emblem nor any of the characters. Charles is just a modification on Robin and insert all the other legal stuff here. I am not a lawyer, don't expect me to be accurate!**

As the kiss ends, Cherche looks at me with a cute angry face. "You know, Charles, stealing a maiden's first kiss without any foreword is just rude." She giggles, and says: "But now I'll get it back!" She then kisses me shortly, saying after our lips separate once again: "See you at dinner!" She seems happy, and that's a chant of victory for me.

My face expression then goes from nearly ecstatic to serious, as I say: "Gaius, Kellam. I know you are there."

"Boss, you sly…!"

"To the both of you, this is an order: DO NOT tell anyone about this, in particular to Chrom, at least until his mood gets better. I don't want him to misinterpret this. Got it?"

"Yes!" Good thing Kellam's voice is low.

"Sure, boss."

As the two of them leave, I notice Minerva is facing me, as a couple of smoke coils get out of her nose. I get the message. I hurt her, I get roasted. Yet I do not fear it, since I will not do that. I gently pat Minerva as I smile, and I go my own way.

It's not yet time for dinner, so after quickly going to my tent, I go find the new member of the Shepherds. I go to her tent, asking: "Hey, Cordelia, you there?"

"Yes. You are Charles, right?"

"That's me. I think I should introduce you to your combat partner. He's quite the swordsman."

"Oh, gods!" Not going to happen.

"It's not Chrom." She sighs, as we head to the men's section, and I drag Lon'qu out of his tent.

"Now, you two will fight together as a duo from now onwards, is that alright?"

Cordelia nods, as Lon'qu says: "If that's what you order…" Damnit, Lon'qu. I'm pairing you up with the second best looking girl in the group and not even a 'thank you'? Just look at her legs, damnit!

"While we get to Ferox, you should try and practice fighting together, is that ok?" They both nod, as I say: "Now you are dismissed. See you at dinner." Lon'qu returns to his tent, and Cordelia does so as well.

Later, I join everyone at the mess hall for dinner, and Cherche, thankfully, hasn't arrived yet. Lissa and Sumia are sitting by Chrom's side, and Lissa says: "Sis will be safe inside the castle, won't she? There's Phila and her Falcoknights to protect her! And Flavia will assemble the Feroxi in no time so we'll make it back home in time!" Chrom stays silent, his eyes lost on the slab of meat in front of him. Gods, he really was depressed. "Chrom, say something!" She waits in vain for a response "Whatever! Just tell me when you get back into reality for a second!"

Sumia looks at Chrom, angered: "Captain, no, Chrom! Snap out of it!" She then punches him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Chrom rolled on the floor, before standing up and saying: "Ow, that hurt! For Naga's sake, why did you do that?"

"Did I do it wrong? Captain Phila told me once that a good slap could get people back in shape."

Lissa giggles, saying: "Sumia, you forgot to open your hand! You just punched Chrom in the face!"

Sumia lowers her head, and asks: "Isn't the thought what counts?"

"It really hurt, Sumia…"

A voice then comes from my side, which was previously empty, after a giggle: "Guess Chrom needs some tough love, doesn't he?" It's Cherche, and at least she hasn't commented anything about us. Everyone but Chrom and Sumia laughs, the first due to his high density in terms of Sumia and him, the second becoming beet red as she lowers her head even further. At least Chrom doesn't seem depressed now.

Gaius then says: "Look who's talking about love, cherry! Weren't you and our tactician spending tender moments right after you returned from 'patrol'?"

"GAIUS!" Now it's me and Cherche that are blushing as much as our faces possibly can, and as the group cheers around, Chrom then says: "Frederick, bring a mug of mead for everyone! Let's celebrate my best friend getting a girlfriend!" Well, at least Gaius didn't disobey the order. Chrom had been punched out of his depression.

At least people get limited to one drink, as seemingly Lon'qu is somehow talking unrestrictedly to Cordelia while sitting by her side. Guess his alcohol tolerance is low, but I politely dismiss the drink Frederick offers me, as I don't enjoy the taste of most alcoholic drinks. As dinner ends, Cherche and I leave last, as I walk with her to her tent.

"Good night, Cherche."

"Good night, darling."

I then give her a fast kiss, and I leave to my own tent. Gaius is waiting there, with a sort of hungry look.

"Now, boss, gimme the juicy details."

"Gaius, that's personal."

"Oh, c'mon!"

"We talked while we patrolled, and when we got here, I kissed her. She kissed me back. That's it."

"So no aerial action? Boooring."

"Gaius, I already told you. Now let me sleep."

"Sure, boss."

I change and start sleeping. The dreams' memories come back once again. The boy is now a grown man, but there is one thing that is even more noticeable: The village he is on is burning. The man I saw on the dream before is by his side, in battle stance. Both are armed. A couple of powerful sorcerers, approach, as the mercenary blocks their spells with his armshield. They proceed to go through a couple of inflamed buildings, reaching the village exit. The mercenary then says: "Go now! This way reaches Ylisse in one day! Remember who I told you to meet in Southtown!"

The sorcerors catch up, as the black haired young man says: "But what about you?"

"Kid, the important thing is that they don't get you! Else we are all doomed!" He places himself in the way of the sorcerers, and the younger one starts running away. I can now notice his face clearly. It's me. So, that is some of my own past?

The morning sun wakes me, leaving just one memory, a great fire. What does it mean? I cannot know. Yet I know there is something important about those dreams.

We reach Arena Ferox in two days, and as the night falls, Khan Flavia welcomes us and starts assembling the Feroxi army. She asks us for one week of time. As I enter my room, to practice some magic before going to sleep, Frederick enters with a medium stack of papers.

"Freddie, what's that?"

"Well, since we are going to be staying here, as the tactician, you need to start organizing our chores and training."

"Well, thanks for bringing me all these."

"No problem. Good night." Frederick then leaves for his own room. Now this is the time, to maximize efficiency. I assign everyone morning training, and in the afternoon I split around chores and free time, as I align each couple's free time. Chrom and Sumia. Stahl and Lissa. Sully and Donnel. Anna and Kellam. Ricken and Maribelle. Henry and Miriel. Lon'qu and Cordelia. Cherche and I. Still, Frederick seems to act a little scared when near Panne, so I'd rather not decide on who to pair her with for now. I practiced with my Thunder tome and went to sleep shortly after that.

That week, I spent my mornings training, sparring with Lon'qu, and taking profit of my free time with Cherche. We'd get to the outskirts of Arena Ferox, or in one of the large open areas inside the city. I came to know her as a woman rather than as a knight, and it was an enjoyable experience. During the night, I'd practice some magic, as well as checking on the maps of both Ylisse and Plegia. Something told me that it wouldn't just end with us lifting the siege that should be happening on Ylisstol.

And now tomorrow we were to talk with Khan Flavia about the status of the Feroxi army. The sun was indicating a couple hours before nightfall, as I walked around the market district, and I entered one of the jewelries.

My own funds were not that large, and I looked for a reasonably-priced ring. And there was one that caught my attention. A golden ring with a polished piece of obsidian, a wyvern engraved on it.

"How much?"

"One hundred twenty."

"Can you go for one hundred?"

"Hundred and ten."

"Sure!" I paid five more gold for a proper case for the ring, and I slipped it into my pouch, as I headed back to the barracks. I decide to store it until the appropriate time, since from tomorrow I most certainly won't have time to go to jewelries or the sort.

I headed back to the barracks as the sun marked an hour to night, and I saw Lon'qu in the training fields.

"Hey, up for a spar?"

"Sure." We pick a couple swords, and we start exchanging blows. My own strikes have sped up, yet Lon'qu is relentless in his barrage of slashes and strikes. As I slash horizontally, I ask: "Hey, how's Cordelia doing?" Of course, every duo has to train together in the morning as to improve overall synchronization.

"She asked me for sword lessons." He blocks and stabs.

"So, how good is she?" I leap back and charge again.

"She seems to be developing her own style." He sidesteps and makes an arc as he slashes with his sword.

"That's good." I hold my sword in vertical position to parry the slash, and as I comment: "So, do you like anything about her?" I slash again.

Lon'qu blushes as he makes a poor dodge, saying: "Ermmm… her legs aren't bad." That's an opening. I quickly thrust my wooden sword, as the tip places itself on his neck.

I laugh, saying: "So I guess you've fallen for her?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, c'mon! Be honest"

"She's a woman I don't mind being nearby."

"Good for you!" By now, we've placed our blades back on the racks as we head to take a quick bath and change. Success.

The night passes without any major occurrences, and we all head to the khan's quarters. Khan Flavia has accommodated a large hall for all the Shepherds to hear the news.

"Good news, Chrom. The Feroxi army has mobilized, and every man is itching for a fight. I am looking forward to being back in action as well."

"Wait, are you coming along?"

"What kind of khan would I be if I did not? My insignificant other half is coming as well!"

Wait, is the khan married? I ask: "Your who?" I'd rather not make a direct question about that topic.

Flavia laughs, saying: "Basilio, the old oaf. He may not be that good, but he might be a nice meatshield."

As per coincidence, the west-khan arrives and says: "Chrom! Good gods that I found you just now!"

"What's wrong?"

"Our scouts have reported back. I'm afraid Ylisstol has fallen."

"What!"

"As soon as the Plegians captured the Exalt, they retreated back to their country. Gangrel has declared that she will be executed as soon as he's done with the preparations."

Lissa holds on to Frederick, sobbing, as I approach her to calm her down.

Flavia grunts: "The dastard's not giving a damn about subtlety anymore!"

I comment, grimly: "It's an obvious trap."

Basilio, angered, says: "The Mad King counted on our scouts relaying the information. It's more than that, he's outright provoking us! We must consider our options in case this is a-"

"I don't care if it's a trap! Shepherds! We march to Plegia!" Well, guess the planning goes on my part. I start considering the possibilities.

Flavia holds Chrom's shoulder, saying: "Chrom, take a breath. We are not suggesting the possibility of not doing a damn thing, yet we are asking you to act wisely. We'll need both guts and brains to save your sister."

Chrom looks at me, saying: "Charles, guess I'll leave to you the task of formulating our strategy."

"I might already have an idea what to do."

"Hah! You got stones." Flavia laughs, as Basilio comments: "No hesitation at all, you are either a genius or a fool!"

"Well, I might need a couple maps to explain this thoroughly. Flavia, got any room ready for a war council?"

"What khan does not have such a place ready at all times?" As we enter the room and I distend Plegia's map over the table, I ask: "Are there any contactable Feroxi spies on Plegia?" The east-khan nods, as I start explaining.

It's been a week since we departed from Arena Ferox. Amongst the supplies, Flavia has provided the Shepherds with steel weaponry and new spell tomes, as well as something extra for Chrom. He now walks clad in a finely crafted armor, wielding the Fire Emblem as his shield. The armor's quality is fit for a king, which means it was either an old restored armor or Flavia had been working on this from back when we helped her get control of Regna Ferox. In addition, given our new overall composition, Kellam no longer fights as a knight. I got him a new set of clothes, similar to Gaius. After all, he has the natural stealth that makes him fit for such a kind of fighter.

Chrom draws a breath, saying: "Good thing there are no Plegian soldiers in these villages." Indeed, there are no Plegian soldiers because there is need of none. Was it not for these little towns near the many oasis that are concentrated around here, the merchant routes would be closed. The bandits know this and therefore do never try to attack them, preferring to pillage the caravans that don't have protection. The Feroxi have set up a distant camp, as to stay hidden from the villagers as well, who take us Shepherds for mercenaries.

Frederick approaches the two of us, saying: "Milord, there seems to be some sort of conflict at the south."

"Shepherds, get ready to move!" As we all get ready, I take note of the conditions of the desert sands. As per these, I have all the cavalry keep guard at our camp, as well as their respective pair up partners.

Cherche, Chrom, Sumia, Lissa and I are at the front as we see a little girl run in our direction. "Help, these evil men are trying to capture me!"

A mercenary with orange hair and robust features is running behind her. Why do I have the feeling I've seen him somewhen before? "Wait, Gregor says! Why you no comprehending, wee one?"

"GET AWAY! Just leave me alone!"

"Keep down your voice, you giving away our position! That's very bad for us!"

"My throat is dry, my shoes are full of sand, and this big weirdo is trying to kill me!"

"Oy, you break Gregor's heart! Why you treat like villain?"

Chrom shouts at Gregor: "You fiend! Keep your hands off that maiden!"

Lissa then says: "You creep!"

"Fiend? You mean Gregor? You have idea wrong!" Well, I don't really see any malicious intent coming from the mercenary, as Cherche then says, waving her hand: "Wait! Gregor, is that you?"

"Hey, Cherche! Gregor is happy to see friendly face!"

Chrom and I turn to her, saying: "Wait, do you know him?"

"Yes! He was one of Khan Basilio's guests during the tournament!" Oh, right.

Chrom smiles, saying: "Well, I think we owe you an apology." The little girl has reached us by now, and Chrom kneels towards her, saying: "Hey, we know Gregor, he's not a bad man."

The girl nods, saying: "Ok, the name's Nowi. Thanks for helping!"

"I am Chrom, and we are the Shepherds."

As Gregor gets near us as well, a group of purple coated men approach us. Those eyes engraved on their cloaks, why do they resemble my tattoo? Their leader then cackles, saying: "Finally caught up with you! Prepare for a dose of Grima's wrath!" Wait, isn't Grima the name of the dark god that got sealed by the first Exalt a thousand years ago, according to Miriel's history book? And why does his name sound strangely familiar and dreaded? Apart from the fact that it's a dark god, that is.

I say: "Nowi, stay behind us! We'll protect you!"

"You think I am defenseless? Behold!" She then holds a shining stone, as she is engulfed by light, in a way similar to Panne upon transforming.

"By the gods, the girl is a dragon?"

"She's a manakete!" Oh , right! "I'd never think I'd ever see one!"

I look at Gaius, and say: "Go help Nowi." I then look at Panne, and I ask her to fight with Gregor. She agrees. This time it's our mages and our fliers that do the vast majority of the work, however. Miriel and Henry throw fireballs at anyone in range. Nowi's fire is a powerful weapon, and Gaius finishes off anyone unlucky enough to survive the scorching heat. Cordelia and Sumia carry their partners to flank the enemy, as Cherche drives me straight into the middle of the brawl. I dodge magic bolts and arrows, as I slash through the enemy ranks. The leader of their forces launches Arcfire bolts at me, yet I have faced them before and his attacks are futile. As he dodges my first sword strike, Cherche takes care of the opening as she slashes his chest open. The man, dying, says: "Master Grima…take my…lifeforce…"

We finish off the coated men, cultists of Grima by what we infer, and Nowi and Gregor agree to join us as Shepherds.

After we return to the camp, I approach Cherche, and I say: "Hey, Cherche. According to the villagers, there is a nice spot near one of the oasis to go watch the stars. Want to go tonight?"

"Sure, I'll bring something for us to eat then!" She giggles, giving me a short kiss before leaving for her tent. I tell Chrom that the both of us are going to be out for the night, as he laughs, saying: "Hey, Charles, just make sure to be here by the morning."

I then say: "That's not what I meant." I show him the ring. He then says: "Well, congratulations will be in order. Guess I will be the best man at the wedding, right?"

"Of course." We share a laugh together, as I politely refuse a drink he offers me. "Hey, what about you and Sumia?"

Chrom goes red: "I think that it can wait until we rescue Emm."

"That makes the most of sense."

I meet Cherche one hour before nightfall at the western exit of the camp. She's dressed in a beautiful purple dress, holding a basket in her right arm. I wonder what kind of food she has prepared. The sun is starting to set, giving the desert a golden glint as we cheerfully chat. I had decided to carry a magical tome just in case, yet my guard is lowered. What could go wrong, after all?

"For Plegia!" I am too late, and the bow's cord is released, the arrow pointed at the woman I love. Time freezes for a second, as I decide the only course of action I could live with. I am sorry, Chrom. The assassin is coated in black, his face unrecognizable.

"ARCTHUNDER!" I smile as the lighting obliterates him, and I have pushed Cherche out of the way. Yet her safety does not reduce the pain of my torso being pierced by the arrow in any way. Things become blurry.

"CHARLES, NO!"

I am falling to the ground.

"MINERVA, HELP!"

My mind shuts down, and everything goes black.

**Author's PD: Yes, I am sorry but the chapter break only made sense at this point. I can confirm that Charles is very not dead and quite alive at this point. (And no I am not spoiling the surprise since it is obvious that without MU Chrom was pretty much screwed) I am not sure whether the next chapter will or will not be finished by the 31****st****, so for now just Merry Christmas if you do celebrate it. By the way, I'd like to comment on the action scenes. Yes I know that some have been modified, yet they are sometimes modified on my perception of the game chapter, yet Chalard was just a pushover. Mustafa and Gangrel will see some nice amount of battle action, though.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Here it is, a chapter before New Year! In any case, I am also uploading the temporary cover image, credits to myself and to the denizens of Serenes Forest's IP chat for feedback.**

**To remind everyone: I do not own Fire Emblem and blah blah blah. **

My mind started working once again. Well, I didn't die, that's good. My mind goes by what I just did. The assassin had already released the string, so I could not kill him and have the both of us dodge the arrow. The moment I heard the cloaked man, time froze for a second and three possible choices.

The first one: push Cherche and myself into the ground, effectively avoiding the arrow. Yet this would put the assassin in a position of advantage and compromise both our lives. That was not acceptable. The second one, the one I'd regret for the rest of my life: Disable the assassin, and hope Cherche dodged the arrow. It would have been the tactical decision to make, as it would allow me to interrogate him before killing him, and it would only risk one life. Yet I'd never risk hers. The third one, the one that constituted an act of betrayal to a trust that had been placed in my hands. The choice I made. Using my body as a shield, while casting Arcthunder to kill the assassin before he could be a risk to her life once again.

My senses start to return. As I start perceiving the blanket that covers almost all of my body, as well as the bandages on the point where my torso was pierced, I do not feel any particular pain. The odor, it's most probably the one of my own things. I am in my tent. Yet there is one additional sensation. Her aroma. She's been waiting at my side? I'm sorry for having her worry about me.

There is no major sound to be heard. My closed mouth can't tell me anything, either, yet my stomach seems to be starting to demand food. My eyes start opening, in front of the candlelight that illuminates the inside of my tent.

"Cherche…I am hungry…" I mentally put my palm in front of my face. Those were my first words after getting myself almost killed?

"Oh gods, Charles! You're back!" As I raise my torso and sit, she hugs me and gives me a kiss.

"I am still here you know." Wait, Chrom's here? I look at him, and he continues: "Good to see you are back."

"Yes, I am sorry for scaring you guys."

Cherche looks at us, blushing a little, and says: "Darling, I'll go get you something to eat." She leaves the tent. Good thing Miriel finished her sound tests the day after we left Arena Ferox, as this tent will not transmit any sounds to the outside. The war council tent and the Exalt's have been treated equally.

"Good to have you back amongst the living!"

"Hey Chrom, I'd ask you what happened when I lost consciousness. Yet I must first apologize. I've betrayed your trust."

"What do you mean?"

"You see…" I tell him the three choices, and their implications. My duty to the army as tactician was to stay alive to ensure everyone's survival and the success of our mission. Yet by risking my life on purpose, I've betrayed that trust.

Chrom laughs, saying: "Charles, you know, I trust you because you take decisions like that. Else you wouldn't be the tactician who holds our lives in his hands. There's nothing to apologize."

Well, Chrom is quite the trusting man, yet I know that mistake was my fault. Yet since the prince decides there's no fault, and the Exalt would most probably agree, I can't protest. "Well, what happened after I got pierced?"

"Seemingly Cherche has some healing skills, and there was a staff on her wyvern's pouch. That helped a little as she brought you here on Minerva. Luckily, the arrow only did minor external damage to your liver, and that's it. A mend staff use and it was back to normal, as well as having closed the wound."

"That's good." I seem to have forgotten the most important question. "For how long have I been like this?"

"It's about four hours after dusk right now, and you and Cherche went out two days ago." Two days, damnit.

"I guess the spy hasn't returned yet?"

"No, and that's good news for us. Without a set date, I guess this accident won't bring us any problems."

"That's great. By the way, did she see the…"

"The ring? Nope, here." He passes me my bag, and I take out the case. That's good. I hide the ring under the blanket as Cherche returns, bringing me a couple sandwiches. She waves Chrom good-bye as I wolf them down, my stomach getting back to calm. Chrom says a few last words: "You can take tomorrow's morning off. Get some rest."

She sits by my bed, saying: "Charles, darling, please promise me something." She holds my hand.

"Whatever you ask, honey."

"You must never risk your life for mine again. Your death would inflict me a great pain."

"I guess we'll have to both look for each other from now on." She smiles, and then I continue. "By the way, Cherche, have you ever thought about settling down?"

"Well, a few men have tried to court me before you did, yet Minerva scared them off. A couple of them even had the audacity to ask me to leave Minervykins for them!"

I smile, as I say. "Then I thank Minerva for that, since that allowed me to be the man that can give you this." I then take out the case, and open it, revealing the ring in it. "I promise to take care of both you and Minerva for the rest of my days. Cherche, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Oh, Charles, yes!" Something inside me roars victory as I slide the ring on her finger and she kisses me passionately.

She holds my hand with both of hers, and says: "You know, being close like this just feels…right. It's as if it was always meant to be." We kiss again, and then she says, blushing: "You still saved me, though…and I know you won't hurt me, so I wouldn't disagree to us…doing it."

And there goes any sense of self control. As she extinguishes the candles, I kiss her one more time as I gently place her on my bed. My senses ascend into a single perception as I remove her dress and cover the both of us with the bed's blanket. The bliss I feel derives not from the enjoyment of what we are doing, yet from the realization of the fact that we are joined in body and soul. We are the perfect complement of each other.

As we separate from our loving embrace, she holds to me from the side and I caress her hair, both of us falling asleep shortly after that.

The sunrise wakes me up, and I enjoy the sight of her beautiful face in as she sleeps. She slowly opens her eyes and smiles.

"Good morning, darling."

"Good morning, my love."

She turns presses her back against my chest as she says: "Let's just stay in bed for a while. You have the morning free, right?"

"Yes." I then look at a scar she has on her shoulder, and I ask: "Cherche, how did you get this?"

"Oh, that's when I found Minerva when I was nine. I had to defeat her to earn her loyalty."

"And before that, I assume you were in training to be a priest, right?"

"Darling, how did you know?"

"Chrom told me you could use a healing staff. I assumed it from that point."

"You're right."

We stay like that for another couple hours, until our stomachs groan in hunger. I say: "I guess I'll go have Gaius or Kellam bring us something to eat."

"But won't they find out?"

"I'll ask for a triple ration. They will just think I am particularly hungry, and they won't need to enter the tent in any case." I raise and get dressed, only to find out Gaius waiting on the outside of my tent, deviously smiling.

"Boss, you sly dog…"

"Gaius, how the hell did you find out?"

"Anna was checking on you from the outside. She, Annie, Kellam and I had made a rotation to check on how you were. When she noticed Cherche was not leaving after you guys spent the candles, she figured it out and told pretty much everyone during breakfast. Plus, your girl seems to like it wild." He points at my neck

"What do you mean?" I pass my hand along my neck, and I notice the small bite mark on the side. "Oh."

"And that tells me all I need. In any case, I brought you lovebirds something to eat." He passes me food that suffices for the both of us, and says: "See you later, boss!"

Grabbing the plate, I enter the tent, saying: "I guess you overheard it all, right?"

"Yes." Cherche already dressed herself.

"It's not like we need to keep our engagement secret, and in any case I don't give a damn about what the others think of us two. All that matters is that we are together." I smile, and we kiss.

We eat together, and then, smiling, she says: "Guess you'll help me move my things here, right?"

"It's no problem." Her luggage wasn't so big after all.

Or so I thought. I am carrying a massive pile of books, balancing the way towards my tent as Minerva carries the luggage. "What are these for, Cherche?"

"Oh, half of them are empty books, on Miriel's request. She asked me to fill them with information on wyverns and how to take care of them, plus cooking recipes and sewing techniques. She's trying to compile a massive series of tomes on different aspects of knowledge apparently."

"And the other half?"

"Oh, those are novels from Sumia. She had finished reading these and she started lending them to me. But I since I read less than she does, these books have been stacking."

Later during lunchtime, Cherche and I tell everyone of our engagement, and everyone again gets served a round of liquor. Lon'qu contains himself this time. As we exit the mess hall, a Feroxi man arrives, saying: "The spy has arrived."

Chrom, Frederick and I rush to the Feroxi camp, as we meet Basilio and Flavia. The khans are awaiting us, a cloaked man by their side, who says: "The exalt is to be executed in seven days, milords. I heard it from Gangrel himself. Her guards have been imprisoned in a nearby prison."

I wonder: "Seven days? If you guys" I look at everyone around "don't mind me asking, why so long? He captured her about two weeks ago!"

The spy says: "Gangrel seems to be planning a celebration. After the exalt's execution, he's prepared a fanfare of musicians and entertainers, alongside a revelation of a statue in his own honor, after the which he'll have a feast with his trusted commanders."

"Gods, that bastard!" The prince is angry for this, with good reason. Gangrel is not only going to kill an innocent, he's celebrating it!

I try to keep calm, and I say: "The execution is going to be as per standard regulations, right?"

"Yes."

Chrom turns to me, asking: "What do you mean by standard regulations?"

"They'll have her walk atop one of the spine bones of the dragon skeleton, and from there an executor will decapitate her, the body falling down to the ground." I turn to the East-Khan. "Flavia, I want you to kill the executor the moment he approaches Emmeryn." I then turn to the West-Khan: "Basilio. You and a squad of men will release the Exalt's guard from the prison, and they'll rescue the Exalt as soon as we clear the nearby platform from enemy soldiers. After you two do that, I need you to clear the escape route. I trust you have already assigned someone to lead us from there, right?"

"Yes! One person I trust will be waiting for us at the midmire, with enough carriages to take us all back to Regna Ferox." He then turns to the spy, saying: "Go to the Midmire, in the town there you should find Olivia, tell her to have the carriages ready by the day the Exalt is to be executed."

"Yes, khan."

The spy leaves, and I say: "We should get moving if we are to get any chance at a surprise strike."

As the appointed day's sun starts to ascend the skies, having surged one hour ago, Gangrel appears in the dragon's jaw, announcing: "Good people! Warriors of Plegia! Welcome! Welcome, one and all! Your anticipation electrifies the air! We ALL remember the crimes of Ylisse... Would you have their witch-queen answer for them? Here? Today? NOW? YEEEEEEEEEEEES! Finally, we will have JUSTICE! EXECUTIONER! If you would be so kind..." As the executioner approaches the Exalt, Flavia launches her hand axe, striking the Plegian soldier in the chest, the long fall killing him.

"EVERYONE, NOW!" As I shout, we burst out of cover.

Chrom shouts: "Clear the terrace of enemy soldiers! We'll deal with the Mad King later!"

Gangrel cackles, saying: "Haha, little princey, think I didn't expect you? Men, kill him, his sisters, and all his soldiers! KILL THEM ALL!"

Cherche takes me to the front lines, as I start pushing my way through with my killing edge, as she covers me. Chrom and Lon'qu are the other two in the front, and we push our way through. Yet as we cover more terrain, we start widening up, and as I dispatch another soldier, making a small clearing, Cherche dismounts, and puts a knee on the ground. Is that a pink scorpion on the sand?

"Oh, aren't you the cutest little desert animal I've seen so far? Yes you are, yes you are…" Cherche starts talking with the scorpion. As I look worried, Miriel, who has caught up with us, says: "Don't worry, it's only a pseudo-scorpion. Don't you see it has no tail? It's not poisonous."

"Oh, that's good." Yet as I say that, a couple Plegian archers try to take the opportunity and shoot at Cherche. And it's bad luck for them, even if they missed her, because one of the arrows killed the animal. Oh gods, I pity them.

Cherche raises, her face showing real anger, and she grabs a hand axe on each hand. The Plegians look at her terrorized. They know what's going to happen to them. The hand axes fly, and the massive strength on each pushes them to the wall, the axe embedding itself on it so much that the corpses get stuck to it, as if the axes had nailed them. Through the chest.

As we keep moving, on, I notice a war cleric fighting three Plegians. "Chrom, we are gonna go help the cleric!"

"Sure!" The main force keeps pushing towards the terrace, as Cherche and I head to the rescue of the woman.

As we kill the soldiers, I say: "Sister, are you here to help free Emmeryn?"

"Sire, I am not a woman, but yes, I am here to help free the Exalt."

"Yet your appearance…"

"I have been cursed with a lack of manliness, and yet this is not the most awkward situation I've found myself in during my life."

"Oh, I don't wanna know."

Cherche then notices that Cordelia, Sumia, and Nowi are fighting a pack of Wyvern Riders: "Darling, if you don't mind, I'll go help the girls, ok?"

"Sure! I'll catch up to Chrom." As we get to the main group, Chrom introduces me a Dark Mage. Her clothes are quite…revealing to say the least: "Hey, Charles! This dark mage decided to join us!"

She has about the same magical power of Henry, yet her skill and physical resilience are much lower. "So you are the tactician, huh? There might actually be a reason for me to fight now…" Oh gods, that look. Chrom, seriously. You protest when Henry joins us but you get this woman in the army without a doubt? What the hell is wrong with you! I better stay away from her. Yet Cherche lands beside me, looking at Tharja with a smile. An angry smile.

Minerva places her head in front of Tharja, breathing coils of smoke into her. Cherche looks at me, saying: "Darling, it seems enemy reinforcements are approaching from behind! I think we should take care of them, honey." Well, at least she has made it pretty clear to Tharja. I'm Cherche's man and no one else's. I think I'll pair her with Libra. Those poor wyvern riders, Cherche's calm rage takes them by surprise as we quickly dispatch them. As Cherche takes me back to the almost completely cleared terrace, as per part of the plan, she leaves me there and she starts taking a distance, alongside most of the Shepherds, in order to hasten our retreat. The only ones of us remaining are Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, and I, so that we may leave as soon as Emmeryn is rescued.

I distract the enemy general, who has introduced himself as Campari, while Chrom's rapier stabs through his armor and deals lethal damage. Phila and a pair of falcoknights arrive behind us.

Gangrel shouts, angry: "WHAT! Pegasus knights! That tactician doesn't play fair!"

Aversa appears behind him, and she laughs at us, saying: "Well, neither do I."

As she says these words, a dozen Risen archers surge from the sands. "Risen everywhere? Damn!" This cannot be happening.

The king then cackles, saying: "Oh, an army of leaving corpses just appeared out of nowhere? The heavens smile on mighty King Gangrel today!"

The archers then take down the falcoknights, as Emmeryn yells: "No! Phila! Lydia! Rosa!"

No! I feel powerless as the pegasi fall to the ground, their riders dead before their corpses are further damaged by the impact. Gangrel continues his speech, saying: "I think this what they call a reversal of fortunes! Grovel before me! Plead for your lives!

Chrom shouts, angered: "I'd die before begging mercy from you!"

"Now that's a fitting tombstone line! You know, your sister is still up there, and all it takes is just one word…"

"Emm, hold on! I'm going to-"

"ARCHERS! If the princey does as much as move, shoot the Exalt!"

Chrom looks at Gangrel, filled with hate: "I… I'll kill you!"

"Go ahead! Just know that you'll be responsible for Big Sis's bloody demise!"

"Damn you!"

"Now now, boy, none needs to die today. Just lay down your sword, and give me the Fire Emblem!" Gangrel nodded to Aversa, and she called her dark pegasus, and they started descending.

"…I…" Chrom could not decide. I had to state the truth.

"You cannot trust him!"

"Of course I cannot! I am not an idiot! Yet if I don't comply, my sister will die! Gods, why are you so cruel? I have to choose between my sister… and my duty…" And time froze inside my mind, as I heard a whisper.

"Come on, use me. I can unleash enough bolts you know. Twelve fast ones to dispatch the archers, even another dozen to obliterate their arrows mid-flight! Then use me again and I'll take down both the king and the witch! Use me! Let my power flow through you! We can kill them all! None will withstand our might!"

**Author's PD: Yes, I know it was kind of forced, but I was already timing it. Now, on to another part, the names for the other two falcoknight were random names I assigned, given that since those other two falcoknights were probably the closer guards to Emmeryn, it seemed pretty scumbaggish of her to only scream Phila's name. Lastly, I need reviews! Reviews make new chapters appear faster! BTW, I've gotten myself Skyrim for Xmas. TIID KLO UL!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Here it is, chapter 12! In any case, if you haven't noticed already; in this fanfic Grima is an unredeemable, cunning monster. There's not much else to say, so enjoy and comment!**

The mark was pumping with power. It was not lying. There was more, MUCH more than enough power to destroy the Risen, Gangrel, and Aversa, making them dust. Yet as its words were alluring, they reeked of pure evil, hate, chaos and destruction. Yet, could I use that unholy power to save Emmeryn?

While time remained frozen as my thoughts were accelerated to a maximum in the sheer pressure, the brand heated up, burning itself on the leather glove over it. Yet, as I was about to unleash its sinister powers for the greater good, memories flushed back into my mind. The dreams? No, that was not all that I had dreamed, just a part of it.

The other me being arrogant and power-hungry. The other me abusing Cherche. The other me stabbing Chrom, laughing as he languished in a pool of blood. The other me, cackling as he watched Cordelia and Cherche get overwhelmed by the Risen forces; the sky being filled with dark clouds, a giant draconic figure appearing in the midst of them.

I understood then. Chrom, Lissa, Emmeryn. I am so sorry, but the Exalt must die. Because in those memories, the same reeking power I feel now, it was flowing freely in my body. What was one single life, compared to those of a nation, or those of the entirety of humankind? This was a power I could not use, not with the consequences it would cause. Emmeryn understood the need for her sacrifice; I could do nothing but honor her choice.

And time returned to normal, as I concentrated all my willpower in keeping the darkness under check, constraining it from infusing my body. A shout, her shout, pierces the air.

"ENOUGH!"

"SILENCE, YOU HAVE NO POWER HERE!"

"I refuse to remain silent! King Gangrel, I'd give you once more the benefit of doubt, but even I can recognize a lost cause." Emmeryn looks at the battlefield amongst us. Some Plegian reinforcements had arrived in the meantime, yet the current events had stunned them, and they stood, idle. "Plegians! I ask that you hear the truth of my words! War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance. Do what you must... As I will do. See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!" The Exalt, who stood near the border of the spine, started walking forward.

"Emm, no!"

The Exalt holds her hands in prayer as she closes her eyes, and gives the last step forward. Lissa covers her eyes as she cowers behind a ruined wall, unwilling to see her beloved sister's death. Chrom tries to catch her, yet as he realizes that he will not be fast enough, falls on his knees, as her sister hits the floor, the fall killing her.

What happens next becomes a blur, as we need to escape. Gangrel maniacally laughing. Chrom swearing revenge, as the khans arrive and tell us to escape. Stahl grabbing Lissa as Frederick takes Chrom. I run behind them, Cherche taking me to the skies the moment we are far away enough from the archers. We then start heading towards the Midmire, our morale at its lowest. We won the battle, yet we failed in our mission. Cherche whispers something in my ear, her lips gracing mine shortly after. She is right, it's not my fault, yet it was something I could have considered as a possibility.

An hour after, I get into the ground, so that I can help maintain the little morale that remains. Yet rain pours down from the skies, as if some higher power was weeping for the Exalt's demise. It slows our way through the Midmire's terrain. Basilio then comments: "Hurry, the carriages should be just ahead!"

Yet another army appears before us. Its general, in berserker outfit, stands before us, saying:

"Ylisseans, surrender! I, General Mustafa, offer you mercy on such terms!"

Basilio stands in front, saying: "Surrender? I'm sorry, what does the word mean?"

The Plegian general sighs, saying: "Emmeryn would not have wished for more bloodshed on this day."

Chrom, angered, shouts: "DON'T. YOU. DARE. SPEAK. HER. NAME!" He unsheathes the Falchion, pointing it at Mustafa. The Plegian general sighs one more time, as he retreats behind his troops and gives battle orders.

"Shepherds! Battle formations!" I unsheathe my blade, and get ready to cut our way through.

As we push forward, Chrom forces his way towards Mustafa. The two engage in combat, Sumia preventing any other Plegians from interrupting the duel. I am also pushing my way there, my blade cutting through any enemy soldier in range, Cherche's axe finishing off anyone that I do not kill.

Their duel is a portrait of masterful weapon skill. Chrom efficiently dodges all of the berserker's powerful, yet accurate blows. Yet, as sword and axe clash, it seems that Mustafa has the edge. The Plegian General starts pushing the prince back, as I consider intervening. No, it would be a dishonor to the duel they have initiated, and I trust Chrom's swordsmanship.

As the fight goes on, I notice something is different with Henry. Even when Emmeryn returned to the capital and was captured, he showed no amount of morale loss. Yet he know seems, distracted. Whereas he'd make witty comments on his own kills or others' as he launched fireballs and shadowy masses to our enemies, he now throws them absently-minded, as if the carnage that should normally excite him had become irrelevant.

Yet as the fight develops, Chrom starts to get pushed back further, and the general comments: "Sorry boy, guess your fate was sealed the moment you unsheathed your sword against me."

Chrom then readies his sword, positioning himself in a way I had not seen before. The Falchion glows, as he says: "Did you not understand the sacrifice of my sister! Anything can change!" My mind then understands what he is about to do. Aether, the technique that was first used by the Hero of the Blue Flames. Yet his position is different. Whereas Ike would proceed by leaping and dealing a vertical slash followed by an upwards one, Sol and Luna triggered in succession, Chrom performs a different form. His blade dances as he quickly slashes horizontally, blade shining as Sol activates, sidestepping and turning around, and as Luna activates, he stabs Mustafa from behind.

The general falls to his knees, saying: "Well done Ylisseans, please… spare my men…"

The Plegians surrender, yet before a moment passes, a scream is hear. "NO, MUSTAFA!" It's Henry. The dark mage rushes towards him, kneeling to the general who has now falled backwards. The man says: "I am glad you didn't die Henry, when your name disappeared from the records…"

"Mustafa I failed you… I am so sorry…the motto…" Henry was crying, his tears flowing as the rain.

"Boy, the last part. There shall always be moments of sadness, yet you must never forget the bright side, that's what it means… never…forget…" The berserker then closes his eyes, expiring.

"NOOOO!" Henry then, anger and killer instinct flooding from him as dark power gathers around him, says, as he looks at the sky: "GAAAANGREEEEL! I CURSE YOU! All that you constructed shall crumble in front of your own eyes! You shall suffer a painful death! The souls of the innocent shall torment you for all eternity!" The dark energy then flew into the sky, dissipating.

Miriel then approaches Henry, helping him back on his feet. I am about to ask Basilio where to head on, as a cloaked figure approaches us. The hooded woman, as her voice tells, shouts: "Khan Basilio!"

The West-Khan approaches her, saying: "Olivia, I'm sorry we kept you waiting."

"When I didn't see you and the rain started, with the arrival of Mustafa's troops, I… I assumed the worst."

The khan laughed it off, saying: "I am not someone to fall dead in this place, right?" He then turned to me and Chrom, saying: "Chrom, Charles, meet Olivia. She'll get us out of this hellhole."

"Now, let's get moving! Doubtlessly more Plegians will head here." Half an hour's march later, after going around a hill, we found the Feroxi carriages waiting for us, including a couple fitted to carry our warhorses. At least, this was going according to plan.

Only two fifths of the Feroxi army had mobilized into the Plegian territory with us. Of those, only half had gone with us to the courtyard. The camp near the oasis was our first stop. We knew the road would be clear, because of the order Olivia had transmitted the spy when he had contacted her. The spy was to reach the Feroxi border and get the rest of the army to double the skirmishes with the Plegians to create a distraction for us to escape.

From there, we all made our way to Ferox, and to the capital. With our contingent back in safety, the Feroxi troops were to retreat once more from Plegian territory. Yet as we reached Arena Ferox, the overall mood of the army stood low. We all gathered in one of the large halls to discuss what to do next. The hall is designed to work as a throne room as well, and Flavia, Basilio, Chrom, Frederick, Lissa and I are on the higher level, all of the other Shepherds awaiting our decision.

"Oaf, any ideas of what to do now?"

"Don't look at me, I'm not the one in charge!"

"Ugh… I sure know when to get the throne, don't I?"

I look at Chrom, saying: "I am sorry, Chrom. My plan was not good enough."

"Charles, you did your best… what haunts me is the feeling of powerlessness I had back then."

"It's not your fault either, Chrom."

"…She sacrificed herself for me. I would've had to take a choice between two terrible alternatives, she spared me of it. She chose to sacrifice her life so that this-" he looked at the Fire Emblem attached to his arm. "-would be safe in our hands, to be used for its true purpose."

"Chrom, look at me. I was powerless once, too, remember? And yes, alone, I don't think either one of us is half the person your sister was. But together...maybe we can be something more. If you fall, I'll be there to pull you back up. When you fight for your sister's ideals, I'll be by your side. You don't have to become your sister, you know. You can still be true to yourself. You just have to give people hope in whatever way you can."

"But what if I am not worthy enough? What if I stray, hell, what if I drag all of you down with me?"

I smile, saying: "That doubt alone makes you worthy. Plus, you won't fall because I will hold you up." I then turn towards the Shepherds, and unsheathe my sword. I put it vertically, the tip touching the ground as my hands grip the handle. My face then takes a serious semblance as I shout: "As the tactician of the Shepherds and the Ylisse-Ferox alliance, I hereby proclaim Chrom as the new Exalt of Ylisse, as the rightful heir to the halidom's throne! Does anyone doubt his claim!?" Silence fills the room, the Shepherds that are seating rise up, as they understand what I am doing.

"Then, long live King Exalt Chrom! Let his reign be glorious and prosperous!"

"LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING!" The room fills with the cheers of the Shepherds. As silence returns, Chrom says, smiling: "Everyone, thanks. You honor me with your fealty and loyalty. Now, my Shepherds, we shall not leave this unanswered! We must stop the Mad King!"

Cheers fill the room again. I take a fast look back, and the khans look at us with approval.

"Right, it's time for Gangrel to take a dose of his own vulnerary! The Feroxi are yours to send crashing against the enemy lines!"

"Count me in!"

Olivia, who had also been standing among us, said: "I'd like to join too. The Exalt did me a kindness once, and I'd like to give her justice, even if I am only a simple dancer…"

Basilio laughed, saying: "She's too modest! Olivia is another of Ferox's treasures. You won't find a better dancer! She can motivate soldiers to work twice as hard!" He then looked at Chrom, saying: "Commander, you better bring her along."

Chrom looks at Basilio, asking: "Commander? What happened to boy?"

"Your actions have earned that title, along with my total confidence. Now let's get ready to raise some hell!" We all cheer.

I then say: "We should take a night's rest though. I think we need to recover forces. Also, as for now time goes in our advantage. Soon, Plegia's army will fall into disarray."

"One night can't do us any wrong, right?" Chrom smiles, as he puts his hand on my shoulder, saying: "Yet you proclaimed me a king. You'll need a title to back that up."

I sigh, saying: "Chrom, I won't accept a nobiliary title. I just have done my work as tactician."

"If I ordered you to accept knighthood instead?"

"If it's an order, yes."

"Very well. Then, kneel." I kneel, and Chrom unsheathes his Falchion.

As the tip of his blade touches both my shoulders, he says: "Charles, hereby I grant you the peerage of an Ylissean knight, alongside all its duties and benefits, and I grant you the official leadership of all of Ylisse's military." He sheathes the Falchion, and proceeds: "Now rise, Sir Charles, Grandmaster Tactician of Ylisse!"

We hold a nice dinner at the barracks we had taken residence before. After the dinner, Cherche holds my hand, giggling as she says: "Darling, come, follow me!" She then leads me as we sneak into a place from where we see Lon'qu and Cordelia watching the stars together, as the Feroxi myrmidon proposes. The moment she accepts, we decide to silently retreat to our room.

As we are in our bed, Cherche having her back against my chest as my arms embrace her, asks: "Darling, what do you look for in life? Not many men would refuse a nobiliary title."

"Honey, I don't care about power. All I want right now is to be happy with you and Minerva, and to serve Chrom to the fullest of my capabilities."

"You are the perfect knight, then."

"No, that's Sir Frederick the Wary, my love." We both laugh, and fall asleep shortly after.

It's an hour before dawn, and I wake up as usual. Given that we are back in friendly territory, I assume Frederick and Lissa will be training. Cherche has turned around overnight and I smile as I carefully leave the bed.

"Darling, where are you going?"

"Oh, I usually train with Frederick at this hour. Sorry to wake you up, my love."

"I'll go with you then." Once we get ready, we go to the field. We meet Frederick and Lissa, and while Frederick and I spar, Cherche instructs Lissa on the finer points of axewielding. As the sun rises, we go back to change our clothes and join the others for breakfast. Yet as we head to the armory to get ready to leave, we see Flavia waiting for us, and along the weapon restocks (and short axes and spears, which are quite the improvement), there are new sets of armor.

"I think most of you guys are ready for promoted armor, right?" Flavia gives a short laugh as she continues: "Charles, I got enough for you to freely assign to everyone."

"It's quite the gift. Thanks, Flavia."

"No problem, and I think you have earned it. See you at noon on the southern gates!" As she leaves, I start distributing the armor. I decide to start with the infantry armor. Assassin gear for Gaius and Kellam. Annie gets a Trickster suit, but decides to keep using lances. Swordmaster scaled armor for Lon'qu. Virion goes and grabs the Sniper armor, although I do not disagree. I hand out Sage robes to Miriel and Ricken, while Tharja and Henry get Sorcerer ones. Lissa puts on the War Cleric battlegown and giggles as she spins in a full circle to get the feel of it. Gregor happily dons the Hero armor, but Vaike has to be convinced for it. I grab mine as well. The armshield consists of two pieces: A massive shoulderpiece that goes all the way to the elbow, and a lower, triangular piece that overlaps it, its design to allow maximum flexibility. It is attached to my arm with two leather straps, and handle for me to close my fist on. The Feroxi that brought the sets helps us move the cavalry pieces to the field outside.

Cherche happily grabs the improved armor for herself and Minerva, while I assign the great knight armors to Sully and Stahl, as Frederick nods in approval. Maribelle grabs the Valkyrie set, and Sumia and Cordelia receive the Falcoknight sets of armor with gratitude.

As we finished equipping, I tied to my back the iron sword that I had been using when I met Cherche. And thus, our second descent into Plegia started, our mind focused on bringing the Mad King down.

**Author's PD: Well, my exam period is going to start this month, so chapter 13 might take a while longer (I hope two weeks tops, on the good side I might not have much to do during February so expect a good amount of progress then). Next chapter it will be the fight versus Gangrel so be ready! Also, been playing some Luna+, and I'm quite angry at merchant spawn, since it's the second time in a row that an Anna with a Master Seal and a stat booster spawns on top of a Risen skirmish. Also, another thing, when Gerome and Morgan join the story, some of it will be narrated on their PoVs as well.**


End file.
